


The Diamond Ball

by Ein_Nachkussen



Series: Diamond Ball [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Falling in love with someone who's married, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_Nachkussen/pseuds/Ein_Nachkussen
Summary: The Kingdoms of the Hearts, Spades, Clubs and Diamonds would meet once a year to engage in a conference and discuss methods of maintaining the peace between their Kingdoms, and follow that with a grand ball to celebrate. This year the event was to be held in the Kingdom of Diamonds, and Francis expects everything to be perfect, until he met the newly crowned King and Queen of Spades...The Queen of Spades awakens something in Francis that he never knew he had: the ability to love. Can he keep himself together long enough for him to keep the peace between the four Kingdoms?





	1. Upon first sight

Spring embraced the air and lightened the skies of the Kingdom of Diamonds, bringing to life the flowers that sat in the famous Gardens of Diamonds. The river flowed at a peaceful pace through the bright and lively villages that surrounded the castle in the Diamond Kingdom, and the sun beamed down onto the faces of everyone whom called themselves a Diamond citizen.  
It was as though it was fate for the annual conference and ball to be held in the Kingdom of light and wealth. 

The annual conference and ball happens once a year, during the springtime, and this year it is the responsibility of the Kingdom of Diamonds to host the event. The conference is held to allow the kingdoms to maintain their relationships in terms of trade and inter-kingdom politics. The compulsory bringing-together of the four Kingdoms encourages everyone to engage in discussion, regardless of histories and attitudes, relationships and treaties are cemented at the Conference. Whilst the Conference is strictly diplomatic, the Ball was created to cement kind and personal relationships between the monarchs through dancing, food, music, culture and discussion that was free from politics and formality.  
In his fifth year of Kingship, it was Francis’ second year as the host of the Diamond ball and he shall see the other monarchs gather within his castle. He had met the monarchs of the Kingdoms of Hearts and Clubs, however, in the previous year a new King and Queen of Spades have been crowned. 

“The ballroom is decorated for tonight’s festivities, sir,” the Ace of Diamonds announced, making Francis chuckle at the formality, as he turned around to look at his Ace.  
His Ace was named Antonio, he stood at a nearly equal height to Francis, however, was visibly stronger he wore a long but lightweight golden coat, which was heavily decorated with Diamond embroidery along the cuffs of his sleeves. It was understandable as to why Antonio was visibly strong and heavily decorated, as it was the Ace’s duty to be the strongest knight in the Kingdom. As it was the duty of the Ace to give their life to protect the King and Queen, despite the peace of the Diamond Kingdom, Antonio was required to constantly keep his sword by his side, sheathed under his coat, with the handle readily accessible. This fate was foretold by the detailed Diamond birthmark on his hand, which sealed the contract between Antonio and his Kingdom. Francis was born with a mark too, a heavily detailed and large mark across his back, that defined his status as the King. 

“Please, it’s been two years: I want you to you call me Francis,” Francis chuckled. 

“Apologies,” Antonio murmured, “I was taught to shower you in formality.” 

“I prefer familiarity.” Francis pointed out, “nonetheless, have you spoken to Lili?” 

“She is overseeing the floral arrangements in the entrance hall; it is rather cute to see the young Queen so focussed on flowers,” Antonio chuckled, smiling brightly as the door to Francis’ office opened behind him. 

“So she should be,” A voice said from behind Antonio, as a shorter man made his way past the Ace, wearing a fashionable golden suit. Francis smiled at him, recognising him as Vash, his Jack.  
It is the duty of the Jack to guide the King and Queen in interactions with the other Kingdoms, as well as advise them on what actions they should take to better the Kingdom through finance and policies. “Everything needs to be perfect. The entrance hall is going to be the first thing that every monarch sees when they first enter the castle. First impressions mean everything. This is especially true for the Spades. If our relationship with the Spades is going to be maintained, we need to impress the new Monarchs.”

“Ahh, yes,” Antonio agreed, “It is the first time any of the other monarchs will see them too … so everyone will be focussing on them.” 

“But we won’t let that take over the event,” Francis pointed out as he crossed his arms over his chest and walked towards the window, looking out at the green and lush front garden of the Diamond castle. “Go through it with me again; what do I want to get from this conference?” 

“I suggest strengthening the trade relationship with the hearts, in light of their mining boom. King Ludwig and Queen Kiku have anointed a new Jack, whom happens to be a personal friend of theirs and the brother of their Ace. So you can use that fact as a conversation starter. You are free to point out the similarities of our monarchies, considering that your Queen is my sister.” 

“Relate to the Hearts. Also, I know that the Queen of Hearts likes fish, so if I hint that we have a good fishing production…” Francis pointed out, rubbing his chin with his fingers and looking at Vash curiously. 

“It’s worth a shot, but save it for later: you need to let me collect the numbers before you make any promises,” Vash replied. “Also, the Clubs are showing an increasing interest in our livestock, I received a letter from their Jack requesting our figures from the last six months.” 

“Did you give it to them?” Antonio asked. 

“No.” Vash chuckled loudly, “I’m not going to spoil the surprise. I’ll suggest that the letter was hijacked. If they think that another Kingdom is interested, they will act faster and harder to get a deal. King Ivan is a stubborn man who does not enjoy interference in his business.” Vash returned his attention to Francis, “let the Clubs come to you, Francis, and play hard-to-get. Don’t let them pressure you into anything.”  
Francis laughed in response to the suggestion as well as Vash’s seriousness. 

“Don’t speak as though this is detrimental. There hasn’t been a war between any of the four Kingdoms in nearly four dynasties,” Francis pointed out, “The Diamonds didn’t even fight in the last one.” 

“That is true, but the Diamonds aided the Spades through supplies, and providing shelter for the Queen whilst the King went to the battlefield. It is why the historical relationship between the Spades and Diamonds is so important to maintain.” 

“Is there something that concerns you?” Antonio asked, “you never talk this much unless you’re stressed.” 

“The Club advancement, they’ve been extremely bold since the crowning of King Ivan and Queen Elizabeta, you all saw how they did at the last conference. They have the largest territorial space and one of the largest populations to feed and protect, on top of having the coldest climate. They have a lot to work for. I am only concerned about history repeating itself. Even the ambition of King Ludwig and Queen Kiku brings me concern.” 

“However, neither of them have the largest army,” Francis pointed out, “that belongs to the Spades and they are our greatest allies.” 

“Well, it didn’t stop the Clubs from invading Diamond and Heart territory in the last war,” Vash pointed out. 

“But this is now, there new leaders are young, they understand the mistakes that the monarchs before them made and pledged to not repeat them,” Francis explained as he walked past his Jack and Ace, making his way to the balcony doors, opening them in time to feel the refreshing breeze blow through his golden blonde hair and golden clothes. “War can be prevented through negotiation and respect, as long as we keep everyone happy; there will be no call to arms. Or no need to even think about it.”

“Is that why you decreased the national budget to the army?” Vash grumbled, gritting his teeth as he and Antonio joined Francis on the tiny balcony, looking over the courtyard before the entrance the to the Diamond castle. 

“Yes. Because there is no need for an army if we are not going to war. If the time ever comes where my Kingdom is under threat: I will change it,” Francis explained. 

“Is that a carriage?” Antonio asked, pointing over the white stone balcony railing. Francis squinted as he struggled to see through the bright sun, however, he did notice that Antonio was right, as the golden gates to the Diamond courtyard opened and a carriage rolled through, being pushed along by two white horses. The carriage doors were decorated with red hearts symbols, which became more visible as the carriage came closer to the castle, reaching the fountain the stood before the stairs to the large golden doors into the castle. 

“The Hearts,” Vash pointed out, “they’re early, as expected.” 

Quickly, Francis made his way out of the office and down to the entrance hall, where he saw his young Queen waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.  
Francis smiled as he greeted her; Francis had always seen Lili as a younger sister, or a niece, rather than a Queen. She smiled up at him like she would an older brother, she admired him.  
They walked to the front door together as the grand doors opened, revealing the Hearts carriage and stood before the grand fountain. 

The door opened, first the Ace of hearts stepped out of the carriage, with his hand resting on the hand resting on the handle of his sword, a reminder of his position. He had dark amber chocolate hair with an outstanding curl and dark green eyes; he was dressed in red and pink colours, which stood out in the bright colours of the Diamond courtyard. Secondly, the Jack stepped out of the carriage, his amber eyes were wide with curiosity and as he looked around, the more Francis’ drew similarities between the Jack and the Ace, the fact that they were siblings stood out. 

“They look so alike,” Lili pointed out, her soft voice ringing through Francis’ ears.  
With the Jack and Ace standing by their side of the steps to the carriage, a smaller figure with black hair stepped out of the carriage. Francis immediately recognised him as the Queen of Hearts and the strong built blonde man who came out after him as the King. 

Francis smiled as he watched the group walk towards him, the King and Queen glancing at each other and nodding, reassuring each other. Like the Clubs, Francis always analysed the relationship of the King and Queen of Hearts to be another partnership based on the interests of the Kingdom. Just like all other monarchs, their marriage to the Kingdom was an act of tradition and prioritised the Kingdom over their own feelings. The determination of who is going to be King and Queen is as simple as being born; somewhere on the child at birth is a symbol on their bodies that determines whether they are going to have a place in the royal court. The symbols appear regardless of the baby’s gender, so it is completely possible for there to be female Kings and male Queens, Francis has noticed that within recent generations, male Kings and Queens being placed together was becoming more regular. The Kingdom has funny ways of deciding its rulers, gender is not an issue.  
Francis and Lili welcomed Ludwig and Kiku into their Kingdom, thanking them for coming, and praying that they enjoy their stay. The Hearts were kind, and not as shy as the first time Francis met the young monarchs at the last conference, they seemed to have grown a lot in their short two years of power. 

Within minutes of the Hearts entering the castle, the Clubs arrived at the castle. Francis couldn’t help but smile as he watched the King and Queen of Clubs walking towards them and greeted them like old friends. Queen Elizabeta happily pointed out how Lili had grown in height, and Ivan admitted that he loved the sun and was disappointed by he did not see the sun much in his Kingdom. 

Finally, the familiar shade of royal blue accompanied by the symbol of Spades flashed on the side of a carriage. The door opened and the Ace exited from the carriage, and like the other Aces, he kept the tradition of holding his sword handle, ready to protect the King and Queen from any attack. The Ace had soft and fluffy blonde hair, with an outstanding curl. The Jack followed afterwards, dressed properly, with his long black hair tied back into a pony tail. Francis took in a deep breath, readying himself to meet his new allies for the first time.  
However, something felt off, the next figure to step out of the carriage wore something that made the Diamond King frown with confusion. The tall man wore the royal blue coat of the King of Spades, making Francis wonder why the King of Spades was breaking the tradition and stepping out before his Queen. The Jack of Spades visibly sighed, while the Ace simply smiled at the King, as though he found it amusing. 

The King of Spades was a tall young man with golden blonde and sandy coloured hair, whilst his smile reflected his confidence and pride and rectangular frames stood before his oceanic blue eyes. The King stood before the carriage and extended his hand to the door, where a pale hand reached out, and flashing two rings on his fingers. Finally the figure stepped out of the carriage and revealed themselves to the Diamond Monarch, the Queen of Spades.  
Francis froze as the Queen stepped gracefully out of the carriage, holding the hand of his King, smiling sweetly as he watched his step. 

His blonde hair glistened in the sunlight and his intoxicating green eyes looked up to stare at Francis from underneath bold eyebrows, making his entire body tense from the power of his stare, like he had just cast a spell on the King. Francis found himself captivated by the Queen of Spades and watched hopelessly as the Queen hooked his arm around the Kings.  
This sight shocked Francis, he had never seen the King and Queen walk together like that, attached by the arms, nor had he seen a King and Queen look at each other the way that they did right before him. 

Despite this confusion, Francis could not take his eyes off of the Queen of Spades, feeling his anxiety rise with every step the man took towards him. Francis struggled to breathe when he got a better look at the young man’s face, sinking deeper into his state of shock and hopeless confusion. 

Francis watched the young Queens perfect lips part as he drew in a sharp breath, his eyes widening as he stared right through Francis' soul. His looks alone took Francis' breath away... Everything from his wide eyes, his small nose to the pigments on his cheeks, the rest of the world around him became a blur, with only The Queen remaining as clear as glass. Francis' heart raced so fast, it was beginning to hurt his chest.  
He watched as the Queen slowly came closer to him, and Francis' thought process shut down, he stuttered and struggled to breathe, as though he were about to suffer from a heart attack. His face numbed and his hands became heavy enough to make him have to fight falling to his knees. 

He felt his hands sweat, his knees weaken and his throat tense, preventing him from speaking when he found himself face to face with the King and Queen of Spades.  
Francis struggled to think of the words to say as he was crushed under the stare of the Queen of Spades, his heart aching.

“Welcome to the Kingdom of Diamonds,” Lili explained, politely curtsying before their visitors, bringing the King back to reality. 

“Y-yes, welcome,” Francis added as he tried to not sound so shaken, extending his hand to shake the hand of the King of Spades, “it’s a pleasure to finally meet you both.” He firmly shook the hand of the King of Spades, trying his best to keep his hand steady and to keep his eyes off of the Queen, despite how much his heart begged for him to keep looking at the beauty that stood before him. “I am Francis, and this is my Queen Lili.” 

“Pleasure,” the Queen of Spades replied, extending his hand towards Francis, where he took the Queens hand and bent down to kiss it, astonished by how light and how soft his skin was to kiss. 

“I am Alfred,” The King explained as Francis let the Queens hand dropped, not wanting to stare at it for any longer than needed. 

“Arthur,” The Queen added, his voice sending a shiver through Francis’ entire body.  
Arthur, Francis repeated in his mind, astonished by how even the Queens name was beautiful… Francis shook himself out of this phase, how could he be thinking these things about another Queen?! He had never felt such a powerful attraction towards someone before, why is this happening to him now? This anxiety writhed in his stomach and cried within his heart, his head pounded so hard and demanded his attention to such a high level, it made his feel dizzy, and the longer he looked at Arthur, the worse it became. 

Internally he panicked when all of the monarchs turned around to walk back into the castle, and he found Arthur standing by his side, however, his arm was still linked with Alfred’s, as though they were glued together. 

“Francis?” Alfred frowned, “are you feeling well?” 

“You seem flushed…” Arthur pointed out; with his concern only making Francis feel worse. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” Francis promised, internally screaming. However, once he looked to his other side to see Lili, he knew that she wasn’t convinced. 

“Do you need to rest?” She whispered. 

“I’ll go to my study when we get inside, I just need to breathe, I’m dizzy,” Francis mumbled, leaning into his Queen to allow her to hear without risking Alfred or Arthur catching on. 

“Are you sure that you want to miss the introduction?” Lili asked, Francis looked past Lili to see Vash and Antonio staring at him with worried glares, as though his discomfort was incredibly obvious.  
It would be wise for him to disappear… 

“Is everything ok?” Alfred asked, finally drawing the attention back to him and Arthur. 

“Yes,” Francis replied as the grand doors to the Diamond castle opened to reveals the beautiful entrance hall, a chandelier hung in the centre of the large hall, which was decorated with diamonds and elegant flower displays. 

“This place is so beautiful…” Arthur gasped. 

Francis couldn’t take it, he felt like he was about to explode, he looked to Vash and spoke,  
“Vash, may you escort our latest guests to the meeting room?” Francis asked. 

“Wait, are you not coming?” Alfred asked. 

“I will be there soon, I just need to check something quickly,” Francis replied as he began to make his way up the staircase, “please, do enjoy your stay; the other monarchs are very excited to meet you both.”  
Francis escaped as quickly as he could, despite the distance he created his heart didn’t calm. As the door to his office slammed shut the King sighed heavily as he grasped his head through his clothes, cursing under his breath. However, he looked to his chair to see that a figure was already sitting there, staring at him with narrowed blood-red eyes that contrasted his ghostly pale skin and white hair he was dressed completely in black, which only made him stand out further in the bright office, Francis froze and braced himself to call for the guards.

“Don’t bother calling for your guards,” the man murmured, his voice was coarse and deep, and sent a shiver down Francis’ spine. The figure smiled as he crossed over his slender fingers.  
It was then that the King realised the identity of the figure that sat before him, he was a man of legend, or depending on who was asked, a demon on earth. The bringer of bad luck. The teller of Doom. Or more formally, The Joker. 

“Why are you here?” Francis asked, terrified of what terrible prediction the Joker was going to give him, or what curse he could inflict.  
No one knows much about the Joker, as he isn’t seen enough to be properly studied and the majority of people do not believe him to be more than a superstition or wives-tale. The legend says that he stands back and watched the world go by, being in multiple places at once, and collecting information about everyone he watched. Some say that he knows the future and is sitting back and waiting for it to happen. But most believe that he appears to give people words of warning, but yet … his presence is said to be a sign of impending doom. 

“I’ve been intrigued…” The Joker answered, “I’ve never seen a King fall in love with the Queen of another Kingdom, especially upon first sight. That was very impressive.”

Francis spat, “I am not in love! I barely know him, he could have a terrible personality!!”

The Joker laughed loudly, “You are wrong about both of those!! If you knew who he really was, you’d fall in love with him even more…”

“I can’t be…” Francis murmured, his mind refused to accept the Jokers words, but his heart agreed with each one. 

“Your heart cries, it cries for attention, it cries for mercy and love. And it just so happened to be awakened right as you saw that man step out of the carriage.” 

“Shut up!!” Francis snapped. 

“Don’t get mad at me, I am the messenger,” The Joker pointed out, “your heart chose what it wanted, and that happened to be the worst possible person!” 

“How so?” Francis asked.

“You noticed the way the King and Queen of Spades looked at each other and how they walked arm and arm…” The Joker explained, tapping his long black fingernails on the dark wood of Francis’ desk. “They are the first loving King and Queen that I have ever seen! They are married to each other, as well as their Kingdom. That is why they both wear two rings, instead of one. They are one.”  
Francis sighed as he looked to the floor, staring hopelessly at his reflection in the marble flooring.  
“This is one of the most interesting things I have seen during my time as the Joker.” 

“So, do you find this funny?” Francis hissed. 

“And … tragic …” The Joker pointed out, raising his eyebrows as he leaned back into the chair, “well… it will be tragic. You want something that you can’t have…” 

“What are you here to tell me?” Francis asked. 

“Well. I am giving you some insight… you can act on the cries of your heart; however, the price that will come with it will be catastrophic. But, if you choose to keep these feelings to yourself, only you alone will suffer…”


	2. Exposure

Francis’ entire body froze with shock, as he stared blankly at the smirking Joker, who still sat at Francis’ desk, amused at the mess that he had created within the King. 

The Joker continued to prophesise, “you will try to push it away, but you cannot hide from your own heart, and it will consume you… You will see him more and more and your pain will only grow, you will see him with his husband and want to die inside. All while the object of your desire remains blissfully unaware… unless… you choose to act… then… that’s a whole other future.” 

“What will happen if I tell him how I feel?” Francis mumbled, before picturing how such a moment would go. Immediately he pictured Arthur’s beautiful face recoiling in shock to the Kings confession.

“I’m not going to spoil the surprise; it’s up to you to decide. Are you going to prioritise your heart over your duty?” The Joker asked. 

“But… how does he feel about me?” Francis asked before shaking his head, having already known the answer. The memory of the way that the Queen of Spades stared at his King proved that there was no room in his heart for another man. “This can’t be happening, I can’t feel this way!” 

“But, you do,” the Joker pointed out. 

Francis narrowed his eyes with suspicion as he stared at the Joker. “Did you do this to me? Did you curse me?!” 

The Joker raised his hands in defence, “I did not do anything! I do not curse people! I don’t know why people think I cast curses! I only observe and influence, all I want is to soothe the passage of time and—“ 

“Don’t give me that, you’re malicious and enjoy the sight of others in pain, don’t you?” Francis asked. 

A wicked smile crossed over the Jokers thin lips, revealing a set of fangs in the corners of his teeth, “I’m not denying that.” 

Francis turned around the grabbed the doorknob, preparing himself to escape from his office, he has been gone for too long; people will notice. “You’re only out to destroy me, I’m done here.” 

“I won’t need to do much, you’ll destroy yourself,” The Joker pointed out, before Francis swung open the door to his office and marched out, determined to ignore anything else that the Joker wanted to say to him. He stomped down the hallway, making his way to the grand staircase that led down to the entrance hall.  
The Joker’s voice echoed through Francis’ mind, repeating the prophecy that foretold the Kings suffering, at the hands of his own heart. 

It was then that he decided that he wasn’t going to act. Whatever the punishment was for choosing to conceal his feelings, Francis was prepared to deal with it. The alliance of the Spades and Diamonds was not worth risking. If others were to find out about Francis’ feelings, a scandal would spread through the Kingdoms like a plague. It would ruin Francis’ reputation as a King, and undermine all of his future successes, as well as put his Kingdom at risk. If Francis was to tell Arthur of his feelings, and he repeats it to Alfred, the punishment would be terrible. A King is never supposed to be interested in another Queen, it is disrespectful to every Kingdom involved, and it is bad enough to sever any type of alliance between Kingdoms, and Francis was not prepared to do that to the Spades.  
No matter how he feels about the new Queen, or how painful it is to sit in silence… 

Just as he expected, his heart crumbled at the sight of the King and Queen of Spades fawning over each other like young lovers, much to the confusion and intrigue of other monarchs, who were more than interested in the fact that it was possible for a King and Queen to love each other.  
Francis tried once again to convince himself that the sickening pain in his stomach was the result of a curse, and not his own feelings… no matter what the Joker said, however, his arguments were too stable to contest.  
Arthur glanced at Francis and smiled, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“Are you feeling better?” He asked. 

Francis smiled, flawlessly shielding his anxiety, “Yes, everything is fine.” 

“It’s about time you came to greet us,” A chilling voice announced, Francis looked behind him to see the taller King of Clubs standing behind him, accompanied by his beautiful Queen and their Jack following. 

“We were wondering where you were,” Elizabeta pointed out.  
She was a beautiful woman, only a fool would deny that, however, this was minimal compared to the presence she held in a room and the confidence in her steps and smile. Like her King, she wore a long green gown with a slit down her leg, revealing her knee-length black tights, and green heels, and a small pink flower decorated her long chocolate brown hair. 

“I’m sorry for the delay, I had to take care of something,” Francis pointed out, until he noticed Ivan staring down at him with his narrow violet eyes. 

“We would like to speak to you about something…” Ivan mumbled, like his Queen, Ivan was dressed in green, however, he appeared to look much more regal, with a long fur cloak that nearly covered his full body, which would have been necessary in the cold climate of the Kingdom of Clubs, however on a hot spring day, Francis couldn’t help but wonder how hot the poor young man would be underneath that heavy thing. 

“Please, save it for the conference,” Francis chuckled, remembering Vash’s advise to play hard-to-get. 

“I’d like to congratulate you on your new Jack,” A loud voice said from behind Francis, he glanced behind him to see the Spades speaking with the Hearts. The King of Hearts, a young blonde man stood firmly as the confident and ambitious sounding King of Spades talked with him. The Heart King wore deep red and pink colours in the form of cloaks and royal garments. Whereas the Spades wore their classic blue and violet shades, with Alfred wearing a royal blue coat and a brown suit underneath, whilst Arthur wore a matching suit, but a violet coat and fluffy bow-tie around his collar.  
The Jacks of Spades and Hearts glanced at each other and smiled, both wearing regal robes in their Kingdoms colours, both well aware of their duties to their monarchs, and showed mutual respect towards each other because of that.  
Similarly the Ace’s all stood together in a line, watching the discussions unfold before them as though they were the guardians of their monarchs. Each kept their hand upon the handle of their swords, their eyes following every movement that their monarchs made like hawks. The Spade Ace suddenly made eye contact with Francis with his soft blue eyes, he smiled sweetly, as though Francis was a friend. His soft and fluffy locks of light blonde hair bounced as his eyes suddenly focussed on his monarchs, returning to his duty as the royal watchdog. Francis couldn’t help but notice the similarities of the Aces features with that of his King… perhaps there is another familial relation within the spades.  
Francis glanced to his side to see Vash standing by him, glaring at him; as though he was trying to figure out what was going on in the Kings mind… 

“Did you receive my letter?” The Jack of Clubs mumbled to Vash, Vash smiled. 

“I received them, I sent something back. Didn’t you get it, Roderich?” Vash smirked at the Jack as Roderich’s eyes narrowed, suspecting something behind Vash’s smile.  
Francis glanced back at the King and Queen of Clubs, and smiled sweetly, seeing the monarchs as old friends, he focussed on them and left the Jack’s to their own discussion. 

“Three years on the throne now, you must be getting used to these things,” Francis chuckled. 

“The formality is driving me crazy…” Elizabeta sighed, “I hate being watched by the Ace’s like this…” 

Ivan sighed as he glanced at the Aces, “I worry at the idea of my little sister protecting me.” 

Francis gasped, “your Ace is your sister!” 

“What of it?” Ivan asked, suspecting offence from Francis’ remark, much to Elizabeta’s visible dismay. 

Francis lifted his hands in defence, “no, there is nothing wrong, in fact, my Queen and Jack are brother and sister as well. Besides, the Ace and the King of Spades seem to look alike, perhaps they are related too. It seems that there are a lot of familial connections in these dynasties.”

Elizabeta and Ivan looked at each other, before Elizabeta leaned into Francis, “How much do you know about the new Spades? They’re certainly different from the last ones…”

“I don’t know much.” Francis mumbled, feeling his heart rate increase from the mere mention of the Spades. 

“They seem confident and rehearsed,” Ivan pointed out bitterly, “They’re new and yet they speak like experienced monarchs.” 

Elizabeta laughed, “But who is not confident at their first conference? They just want to impress everyone; they are nothing to be afraid of. Arthur was talking to the other Queens about how he and Alfred had an actual wedding!” 

Francis nearly choked on his own breath as the word 'wedding' shot through his ears and ran directly to his heart, "Wedding..." 

"I think it's interesting, none of us have seen a married King and Queen before, it's amazing to see them together!" Elizabeta explained with a bright smile on her face, barely able to contain her happiness, "it is simply the cutest!" 

"Heh..." Francis muttered, feeling his heart tense and sink into his anxiety; he glanced past Ivan and Elizabeta, to see Arthur speaking with Lili, laughing and smiling in conversation. Francis' eyes narrowed as he focussed on Arthur's face, watching him smile and laugh as he spoke, hearing his voice echo through the hall, standing out more than anyone else. Despite everything he knew, the sight of Arthur filled Francis' heart with joy and hope, however, this only worsened Francis' sinking feeling. He pulled his gaze away from the Queen, reconnecting with the clubs. But yet, he could still hear Arthur speak, he couldn't understand what was being said, but his voice alone captivated the Diamond King. 

Francis tried to listen and concentrate on all of the other conversations he held with other royals, however, he always found himself glancing in Arthur's direction. His eyes gravitated to the vibrant violet fabric of Arthur's coat, and his ears were drawn to the Queen's regal and charming accent. Of course, he maintained his smile and poise, making sure that the King and Queen of Spades couldn't see through his facade of grace and composure, whilst inside he writhed in the pain of his aching heart. 

The butterflies in his stomach burst into a rage as he spoke to Arthur, Francis was impressed by the Queen's intellect and grace as he spoke about the development of the Kingdom of Spades, as well as the importance of the historical relationship between the Spades and Diamonds. 

"Wine, your majesty?" A servant offered, carrying a tray that was covered in a tall glasses of fresh red wine. 

Arthur smiled as he accepted the wine, before directing his smile to Francis, "I've always been a fan of Diamond Wine, however, tea will always be my favourite." 

"Mm, Spades tea is really well made," Francis agreed, smiling down at Arthur as the slightly shorter Queen turned slightly to stand directly in front of him. Francis hadn't had an oppertunity like this to properly look at him, since the first time he did, his heart went into panic and didn't allow him the time to properly analyse the Queen.  
Francis was right in assuming that he was beautiful, as looking at him sent an aura of calm throughout Francis' body like a refreshing breeze, and his eyes offered the same sensation, but it was more awakening, as Francis could not help but stare into those powerfully coloured and intense green eyes. 

"This is our first time in the Diamond Kingdom, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful your land is, and how happy your people are," Arthur began, his delicate fingers lightly tracing the rim of his wine glass, "I looked out the carriage and every person I saw had a smile on their face. It was so pleasing. They must really love living here. Even every advisor I have spoken too has spoken greatly of you." 

The smile the crossed Arthur's lips widened Francis' eyes, "I try my best." 

"I admire that; Alfred and I wish that someday our people will love us like they love you," Arthur pointed out, his eyes darting up from his wine to Francis' face, catching him as he stared at Arthur and analysed his face.

Internally Francis panicked, as he and the Queen of Spades continued to talk; it took extreme effort for the notoriously flirtatious King of Diamonds to not shower the Queen in compliments, with the watchful eyes of the King of Spades occasionally glancing their way.  
However, the opportunities for the King of compliment the Queen were endless, he was beautiful inside and out, compassionate towards his people in the form of charity and ambitious in the form of development and invention. Arthur was well-read, and could easily provide an analysis of every book Francis had every heard of. He had the perfect personality as well as the perfect face... Francis finally understood how he could not help but fall in love...  
Their conversation continued throughout the banquet, as Francis organised for the Spades and Diamonds to sit close to each other. As the night rode on and more drinks were served, the noise only became louder and discussions became more personal. Despite what he feared: the alcohol did not inhibit Francis' ability to shield his true feelings for Arthur. And watched silently as they leaned into each other and whispered intimately, and their cheeks flushed with rosy-pink colours.  
All Francis could think about whilst watching their exchange was the Joker's works, that 'he alone will suffer'. Slowly, Francis came to understand just what that suffering was. 

Finally, in a drunken and heartbroken haze, the Diamond King retired to his bedroom, well aware that whilst every monarch slept in separate bedrooms, Alfred and Arthur were sharing one...  
However, as Francis prepared himself for sleep, only wearing his white blouse and tanned pants, he head the noise of the door to his bedroom creep open. Expecting it to be a servant, Francis ignored it, until he felt a pair of slender and soft hands run along his sides, before resting on his waist, as he felt a warm breath caress his shoulder. 

"I see you watching me..." A familiar voice whispered.  
Francis froze as he recognised the refined and pure accent, his heart racing out of control as those soft hands traced a line up his torso, nipping and tugging at each button as he made his way up to his chest, before resting on his heart.  
"I see why..." 

"I..." Francis gasped, having no idea how to respond to the ambitious confrontation. With one hand remaining on the Kings heart, the other hand felt around every bump and dip along Francis' fit torso, whilst a trail of light kisses were planted along the exposed skin of his neck. Francis suddenly gasped as the hands suddenly pulled on Francis' blouse, making him fall back onto the bed. It was now that Francis finally got a look at the man whom approached him.  
Arthur's eyes shone in the dim candle light, as a lustful smile crossed his thin lips, he wore only a night shirt on to cover his modesty, with long sleeves. Francis couldn't help but notice the fact that he did not have pants on... A sly smile ran across the Queens lips as he crawled onto the bed, hovering over Francis, stopping when he was close enough to kiss him.  
"But, what about--" 

Francis was interrupted with a heavy kiss, his heart racing out of control as he hungrily accepted the Queens embrace, feeling all of his worries melt away. Francis' hands grew minds of their own, as they traced a heavy line from the soft skin of Arthur's thighs, all the way back up his blouse and to the base of his hairline, embracing every inch of the beauty that hovered above him. Everywhere Arthur touched left a tingling sensation on Francis' skin, as the kiss deepened and their hands wandered closely towards more sensitive areas, desperately wanting their bravery to allow them to take it further faster. As the Queen passionately kissed Francis' neck with deep kisses and gnawing at the soft skin with his teeth, Francis gripped at his partners shoulders and dug in his nails, moaning and overwhelmed with the bliss and joy over what was happening. 

Francis fought the urge to cry out in joy, only allowing grunts and moans to escape his lips. Arthur's noises only confirmed positive results, he gasped when Francis pinched his skin playfully, or massaged him along his back or on his thighs.  
Francis close his eyes when Arthur's lips finally met his again, resuming their passionate kiss as Arthur relaxed his arms and lowered his entire body onto Francis. 

"Unf~" Arthur moaned as Francis passionately kissed the soft and scented skin of Arthur's neck, whilst lifting his knee to rub between Arthur's leg, making the young Queen moan loudly, a noise that chimed through Francis' ears. Without hesitation, Francis sat up and lifted the Queens blouse as his hands travelled up the Queens back, feeling the soft skin and every bump along Arthur's spine, before removing the garment completely, leaving Arthur sitting on top of him, completely exposed. Francis smiled as he looked at the mark that sat in the center of Arthur's chest, the royal mark of Spades. Arthur gasped as Francis kissed around the birth mark, admiring it in all of its grandeur, he couldn't ignore the beautiful detail and the bold royal blue that stood out against the Queens pale skin.  
To Francis' the Queen sounded heavenly as he moaned to Francis touch, begging him to do more to him; have him like a real lover.  
And Francis was determined to give it to him. 

Arthur grumbled something as the couple rolled over, and Francis took his place between Arthur's legs, kissing the Queen's lips deeply as he lay underneath him, his hands pulling at the Kings shirt, begging him to join him in bareness and exposure. Francis moaned as he held him closely and embraced the glorious and potent rose scent of Arthur's soft skin, breathing it in deeply as though to intentionally memorise it. The warmth radiated off of Arthur's bare body and called Francis to come closer. When he returned to the Queens lips, Francis returned to a state of pure hypnotic bliss as Arthur's lips were as soft as Francis imagined, and were as hungry for him as he dreamed... 

"Love me..." Arthur whispered, hooking his legs around Francis' hips, begging for him to do the deed and take him. Francis couldn't help but look down at Arthur, desperate to see his new lovers face. Arthur smiled as they rubbed their noses together lovingly, Arthur stared into Francis' eyes, the green hue still glowing under Francis' shadow... unnaturally.  
Suddenly it clicked and Francis froze, staring down at Arthur with a confused frown, Arthur remained unfazed, still staring at Francis with lustful eyes, biting his lips hungrily and silently begging the King to continue. 

The aching pain in his heart begged for the illusion to be real, and begged for Francis to get his pants off and complete the deed... he wanted this encounter to be real more than anything else before. However, his logic prevailed.  
"This isn't real." 

Suddenly, Francis opened his eyes, to find that the candle was blown out, and the only source of light came from the full moon that peeked in through the large windows. The light revealed the silhouette of a man in black crouching at the end of the bed, watching the King like a gargoyle. 

Francis groaned and gripped his hair in irritation, realising who it was ... "leave me alone."

"Did you have a nice dream?" The Joker asked, "I found those lustful thoughts in the back of your mind, I thought I'd show you." 

"You are demon!" Francis hissed. 

"I know, but admit it, you would have done it, you would have taken him and had the most wonderful night of your life." The Joker chuckled, "And you didn't care to find out what happened to his husband, how scandalous." 

Francis rolled over, pressing his face into the fluffy pillows, "why are you doing this? Stop trying to tempt me, I've made my choice, I am not going to act!" 

"Unless if he comes to you first," The Joker pointed out, smirking, "fine, fine. I'll let you keep to your decision, let's hope that you do." 

"Just leave me alone, I know that I am going to suffer. Too much is at sake for me to be selfish..." 

The Joker remained silent for a couple of minutes, somewhat taken aback by the Kings confession, "Fine then. Good luck, your majesty."


	3. Traditional

Francis could barely look at him… Every time he caught the Queen of Spades in the corner of his eyes he was struck by the image of Arthur crawling on top of him, with a seductive look in his eyes and hungry smile across his lips. Francis had to constantly remind himself that it wasn’t real, it was only an illusion created by the Joker to taunt him. Francis’ heart was in a constant state of anxiety, as it sunk like a mighty ship… But he knew that he had to stick to his decision, he was not going to give in to the temptation…  
Too much was at risk for Francis to be selfish.

“Are you ok, Francis?” Lili asked, placing her hand on Francis’ shoulder; wondering why Francis had spent the past couple of minutes staring blankly at his breakfast.  
Francis glanced at Lili and smiled sweetly, her concern somewhat warming his heart, Francis quietly placed his hand on Lili’s head and patted her blonde hair like a child. 

“I’m fine, thank you; I just had a disappointing sleep…” Francis mumbled. However, his confession did not seem to calm the young girl, as her wide eyes still stared at the King, worried. 

“Are you sure?” She asked. 

“Yes,” Francis promised, “I’m tired; I should be fine for the games.”  
Francis dreaded the idea of the games, it is a relatively new tradition; it was designed for the Kings to demonstrate their physical skill. This is demonstrated by a Kings ability to shoot an arrow whilst riding on horseback.  
It was supposed to be a demonstration of a King’s harmony with a horse, the agility to remain upright and to shoot an arrow, and the precision it takes to shoot the arrow at the target. It is supposed to be a simple game for Kings to show off their strength. Francis had been practicing for years, and had evolved his skills enough to become a master at it, perhaps this was his opportunity to assert himself among the Kings.  
The game was also introduced to ease the Kings into the historically stressful conference, which was expected to last for hours, and leave the monarchs feeling bitter towards each other; of which the Ball was supposed to heal. 

Despite how hard he tried to distract himself with thoughts about the evening plans, or what he was going to talk about at the conference, Arthur still managed to crawl into his mind.  
Francis was tempted to indulge in this fantasy and imagine what he would have done to the Queen of Spades, had he not been interrupted by his realisation. However, before he could become too involved in his lustful fantasy, he forced himself back into reality, determined to not tempt himself to give in.  
He held back from greeting the Spades that morning, he could not bear to look at Arthur in the eyes and wish him a good day, without thinking about last night and delving into guilt… Nor would he be able to look at Alfred, without thinking about the betrayal that plays within his imagination. 

However, he could not escape when the Spades approached him, complimenting him on how beautiful the Diamond landscape looked as the sun rose.  
“We wanted to speak to you about something, it is something for you to consider before the conference starts. As we don’t think that we’ll have another chance to speak to you privately during the games,” Alfred began. 

“When discussing how you’re going to conduct your grain trade, we want you to consider the historic friendship between the Spades and the Diamonds,” Arthur continued, until he turned to glance at Alfred, Francis couldn’t help but notice that they were holding hands… “You see, the Kingdom of Spades needs this alliance now more than ever, as all of our focus has been going towards gaining coal and steel.” 

“How can I help?” Francis asked. 

“We need special consideration; perhaps you could … lower some prices for trade to the Spade Kingdom?” Alfred asked. 

“These prices have been set for years, I’d need to discuss it with the Jack and Queen, I’m afraid,” Francis explained, keeping his eyes on Alfred, rather than looking at Arthur and risking his fantasy returning to his mind. 

“Well, consider it before accepting any deals from other Kingdoms,” Alfred stated, “in the end, a relationship with us will benefit the Diamonds. You see, the Spades Kingdom has been encouraging inventors and innovators now than we have ever before. The former monarchs left behind a lot for Arthur and I to inherit. We have people who are planning to build boats and ships that do not rely on the wind, and transport that does not rely on horses, as well as weaponry.” 

“The Kingdom of Spades is beginning to go through an Industrial Revolution; and those are expensive. We thought that the Diamonds would like to help us push it forward, all we need is your cooperation; otherwise we will offer this to another Kingdom.” Alfred explained. 

“I will consider it, but I cannot make the decision alone,” Francis pointed out. 

“Fine, take your time… but be careful with it, as we plan to share this with the other Kingdoms during the conference,” Arthur concluded. “If you chose to accept this offer, you will be seeing a lot more of us, and the alliance between the Spades and Diamonds will be stronger than ever.”  
Arm in arm, Alfred and Arthur turned away and walked away as the Jack of Diamonds announced the movement of the monarchs to the Diamond gardens, where the games are to take place. 

Francis thought heavily about the Spades offer as he rose in his carriage towards the famously beautiful Diamond Gardens, considering whether it was worth it. It seems that his feelings for Arthur weren’t the only risk to the alliance… If Francis turned down this offer, he’d risk giving another Kingdom that precious relationship that the Diamonds had with the Spades. 

“How much are they asking for?!” Vash hissed, tightening his grip on the velvet red seating of the carriage. 

“I don’t know, they told me to consider lowering the price for them…” Francis murmured. 

“I wonder what they’ve built,” Antonio wondered, “These developments could shift the balance of power between the Kingdoms.” 

“They’re teasing, I bet they’ve already told the other Kingdoms about their plans, and are simply going to choose the one that is most profitable,” Vash hissed. 

“What if they really are thinking about our alliance? And really want to give us a window to decide?” Lili asked. 

“Monarchs are not that considerate,” Vash pointed out, “If we were sitting on something as large as an industrial revolution, I would advise Francis to do the exact same thing, because it is working, we are talking about it.” 

“Well… Arthur seems like a nice person, and I don’t believe that Alfred would want to use us…” Lili murmured. 

“That is what they want you to think, they’ve already gotten you to refer to them by name. They’ve fit right in to the game of politics,” Vash spat. 

“Don’t speak about Arthur like that!” Francis snapped, before placing his hand over his mouth and looking away, avoiding the shocked stare of his Jack. 

“Why do you have to be so pessimistic? The Spades monarchs are completely new to this ‘game’ that you speak of.” Antonio pointed out, “they haven’t been on the throne for even a year.” 

“I guess that depends on what the late King and Queen of Spades gave them and the skill of their Jack…” Vash muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“What do you think of the offer itself, rather than the motives behind it?” Francis asked. 

“It really depends on how much they’re asking for; this is obviously an invitation for me to confront the Jack of Spades…” Vash murmured, “I’ll talk to him during the games and then report back to you with my advice. For now, I don’t know how I feel about this.” 

“Imagine what an industrial revolution would be like here; imagine what they are building…” Antonio wondered. 

“I can try to talk to Arthur about it, and get some information about what they have,” Lili proposed, “he seems to like me, so maybe he’ll talk.” 

“You can try,” Vash agreed, “The Queen of Spades absolutely adores you, as do the Clubs. I guess having a young Queen is an advantage.” 

The carriage rolled to a stop, and the carriage driver opened the door to the carriage, Francis stepped out of the carriage and into the embrace of the bright sun, as well as the strong glare of the colourful flowers. Every time monarchs visited the Diamond Kingdom, a visit to the Diamond Gardens was on the to-do list, as the gardens beauty and historical importance to the Kingdom and Diamonds was always an amazing conversation starter. The gardens were also something beautiful to encourage the other monarchs to love the Diamond Kingdom.  
The Diamond gardens were also home to a decorative horse-racing course, which for today was decorated in the symbols of each Kingdom, and the bullseye targets were lined along the track, opposite the wooden stands, giving the royals a perfect view of the targets and the track. 

Eventually every monarch and their Ace had arrived to the gardens, marvelling at the skill and dedication shown in the decoration of the gardens, as well as the general beauty of the Diamond landmark. 

The horses were decorated with the colours and symbols of each Kingdom, and to match each Kings riding gear. 

First, Francis stood on the race track, in front of the horses and talked loudly and thanked the monarchs for attending, and wished everyone luck in the games. Despite there being no official prize for the winner, it was the spirit of competition and friendliness that drives to strengthen the relationship between each Kingdom through harmless sport. Then Vash took his spot as the horses were led away by stable-hands, Vash explained the rules and the aim of the game, pointing out that each King had two chances to score a better mark with their arrows. 

It was King Ludwig who was announced first, Francis smiled, remember the young King’s first time ever competing, and how much of a difficult time he had remaining balanced on his horse. This time, Ludwig’s practice was evident as he encouraged his white horse into a gallop, and he immediately arched his back and raised his bow, positioning the arrow and aiming. As his horse dashed past the target, Ludwig released his arrow, and it hit almost directly in the middle of the target, giving him an impressive first score.  
Francis was the next King to mount his horse; he patted the caramel coloured horse, before taking his bow and arrow. He pulled out his golden coat from bellow him, letting it sit behind him, knowing that it would flow behind him as the horse ran. This was the fifth time that Francis was competing in the sport, thus he was the most experienced out of all the monarchs, and he knew that he had to be impressive. His horse burst into a gallop, and he straightened his back as he prepared to aim his arrow, unwilling to bend to the weight of the stares upon him. However, it was Arthurs stare that he focussed on the most; however, he couldn’t deny the possibility of the Joker being present. Francis knew that the Joker wouldn’t pass the opportunity to watch the Diamond King fight his temptation to the Queen of Spades. Francis couldn’t deny that the urge to impress Arthur was a driving motivation for him to score well. With the Queen in his mind, Francis braced his arms forward and aimed the arrow and shot as the horse ran past the target. Francis shot an impressive mark, hitting somewhat near the middle, as the horse trotted back to the stable, Francis looked back to the monarchs who watched, and couldn’t help but notice Alfred and Arthur. Alfred was preparing to leave so he could prepare for his turn, however, before he left he pulled Arthur in for a kiss. Francis looked away before he could analyse how meaningful the kiss was, unwilling to give the Joker something to laugh at. 

As Francis returned to the stands, he passed the beautiful flower arrangements that lined the border of the stands. It was a variety of brightly coloured flowers, all strategically coloured to match the national colours of the Kingdoms present. With someone special in mind, Francis pried apart an orange rose from the bunch as he made his way back to the stands, his eyes set on the figure in blue whom sat at the other end, being the only one not engaging in discussion with the other monarchs. As Francis came closer he noticed Arthur's eyes narrow in a state of deep thought, as though he was analysing the world around him, bringing Francis to admire his intellect even more. 

"I... Um..." Francis mumured as he took a seat next to Arthur, panicking as he had not thought about what to say before he delivers the rose to Arthur, silently thankful that his husband had already left.  
But then, reminding himself of that fact only made him feel guilty. He dreamed about taking Arthur... and now he's going to give him a rose? That's just adding insult to injury to Alfred.  
But after seeing the look in Arthur's eyes, he didn't think that he cared anymore. 

“That was a good shot,” Arthur admitted, starting the conversation himself and ending the awkward silence between them, “It was impressive.”

“Five years of practice, is this Alfred’s first time doing this?” Francis asked, clutching the rose tightly in his hand, thankful that the thorns had been removed prior to the strategic planting. Francis internally cursed at himself: He was KNOWN for being charismatic, he had a notorious reputation of being a 'flirty' King, why was he struggling so much with this one man?

“He’s been practicing ever since he found out it was an event,” Arthur chuckled, “He’ll do it perfectly.” 

Francis sat in silence, fiddling with his hands and the rose as Arthur stared at the race-track, waiting for Alfred to appear on his black horse.  


"I, erm..." Francis muttered, before finally giving in and damning it all, handing Arthur the orange rose, "I thought that you'd like this..." 

"Oh!" Arthur murmured, surprised by Francis' gift and much to Francis pleasure, he smiled as he smelt the flower, "how kind of you."

"Orange roses mean enthusiasm," Francis pointed out as he titled to face Arthur, internally praying that Arthur didn't know that orange roses also translated into 'desire.' 

"I see," Arthur chuckled, "that was rather smart of you. The language of flowers is facinating, it's a shame that I don't know much about it..." 

Francis could only breathe a sigh of relief before leaning into Arthur to talk to him more privately, "I know that a single red rose means: I love you." 

"Well, that one is fairly obvious," Arthur chuckled. 

"A thorn-less rose means: Love at first sight."  
However, the second Francis said that, he realised his mistake and froze when he looked down at the rose that sat in Arthur's fingers, seeing that it was thorn-less.. no... Arthur looked down at the rose himself and chuckled, as though assuming that it was an innocent protocol, of which it was: but it did not stop Francis from internally screaming at the coincidence. 

“Have you thought about our proposal?” Arthur asked.

“Our Jacks should be talking about it as we speak,” Francis answered. 

Arthur sat in silence, before looking back to Francis with a smile on his face, immediately captivating Francis, “And before you ask, I have spoken to Lili. That sweetheart wanted to know exactly what we were building back home, that girl is such a darling, I nearly crumbled when she offered to have me for tea…” 

“She has that effect…” Francis chuckled. 

“We are developing ships that do not need to rely on the wind, carriages that don’t need horses… the first great Spades invention was gas-lighting, and that revolutionised the way all Kingdoms lived, imagine what we can do in the second wave of industrial revolution.” Arthur explained, his eyes widening with wonder. 

Francis was hopeless to fight against the Queens powerful gaze, captivated by the spirit behind his forest green eyes… Francis was caught like a fly in a spider’s web; however, he smiled as Arthur spoke to him, utterly captivated by the Queen. 

“Amazing…” Francis muttered, unsure about whether he was speaking about the Spades innovations, or the Queen himself. 

“However, we are getting desperate and it is becoming hard to keep up with the innovations, and we are willing to do anything to make sure that it doesn’t crumble…” Arthur stated, his eyes narrowing as his stare of wonder turned into a glare of seriousness, showing the Diamond King a pair of eyes that he had never seen from the Queen of Spades, “By any means necessary, we will change the world.” 

Francis didn’t know how he should feel about the Queens statement, however he could no longer look into Arthurs eyes, as the Queen turned away to watch his King canter out of the stable, holding his bow and arrow. 

Alfred looked at Arthur and smiled before straightening his back and lifted his bow and arrow, remaining balanced and poised as his dark horse galloped through the racetrack. Alfred released the arrow, shooting a near perfect score, as his horse finished its lap and reduced its speed to a canter; Alfred looked at the other monarchs, however, focussed only on Arthur, before glaring at Francis as though he was deep in thought, before disappearing into the stable.  
Alfred returned to his place by Arthur’s side as Ivan left the stands to prepare for his turn, and Ludwig braced himself to go after him, following the encouragement he received from his Jack, whilst the Queen of Hearts watched on in amusement. 

After Ivan’s impressive shot, Ludwig shot a perfect score with the arrow, achieving the closest shot to a bullseye than any of the other Kings. It was clear the Ludwig was in the lead. 

Francis went again, and once again he pushed himself to cope with the heavy stares of the other monarchs, as well as the painful mark that Arthur left on his heart. He earned himself a nice score; however he knew that Ludwig had beaten him, judging by how perfect the King of Heart’s last shot was. 

When he returned to the stands, he expected Alfred to rise from his seat and prepare to leave; however, Francis frowned when he saw Arthur rise instead.  
“What’s going on?” Francis asked. 

“I’m going to have a go,” Arthur announced, catching the attention of the other monarchs, who were also surprised by the Spades disregard of the Kings Sport. “I’m better at it than Alfred—“ 

“Prove it!” Alfred spat at Arthur, laughing. 

Arthur chuckled before continuing, removing his coat, revealing the shirt, waistcoat and pants that he wore underneath; revealing his slim and slender figure... exactly like the one that Francis saw in his dream, much to his own distress. Arthur glanced at Francis and smiled, sliding the orange rose into the pocket of his waistcoat, adding a spot of colour to his outfit. “So why should I not have a go?” 

“Hmm, though, it’s always been something that Kings did,” Ludwig pointed out. 

Arthur smirked at the King of Hearts, “What’s a King without their Queen?”  
Without another word, Arthur turned around and left the stands before walking to the stable, much to the shock of the stable-hands leaving Francis to sit next to Alfred, watching Arthur walk away, trying his best not to ogle on the sight of Arthur’s confident walk… 

“I’m so proud of him; he does what he wants and lets nobody stop him. Not even tradition slows him down…” Alfred explained. “We’re sorry to do this here… But, Arthur and I are going to change the world, and the littlest of things matter, and it’s going to start during this conference.” 

“But why?” Francis asked, “Has the industrial revolution changed the Kingdom that much?” 

“Of course it has, revolutions challenge everything that Kingdoms have ever known. We’re not going to sit back and let the opportunity pass us, we must act in order to keep up with these new ideas. Tradition tried to dictate how Arthur and I were going to live our lives, but we refused to allow it.” Alfred snapped, turning to look at Francis. “We decided that were going to do things that no King and Queen had ever done before, the first step was our marriage.”

“You married him to challenge tradition?” Francis asked, frowning. 

“No, we married out of love. We just happened to be lucky that everything fit together so perfectly,” Alfred pointed out, raising an eyebrow at Francis, as though he was explaining something obvious. 

Francis watched with amazement as Arthurs dark horse broke into a gallop, and the Queen arched his back and aimed his arrow with one graceful moment, before releasing the arrow as his horse ran past, achieving an amazing score. 

“He’s amazing…” Alfred sighed, hopelessly smitten, not realising that the man who sat next  
to him was staring at Arthur with a similar glare, however, struggled to hide his affections.

“He is…” Francis agreed before freezing, realising that his voice had come out in the wrong tone, he felt the King of Spades sharply turn his head to look at Francis, whom internally screamed from his mistake and ignored the Kings stare. 

The Spades defiance of tradition did not in vain, as the Queen of Clubs made it her personal mission to go next and King Ivan was powerless to stop her, knowing that it was not a battle worth having. She shot an impressive score and smiled at Arthur with appreciation before running to the fellow Queen and shaking his hand, thanking him for the idea. 

Perhaps the Spades were onto something … challenging the tradition of Kings only competing in the game changed the way that Kings saw their relationship with their Queens.  
Francis could only wonder what else the Spades King and Queen were planning to change.


	4. The Conference

Whilst the King of Hearts revelled in his victory at the games, Francis could feel his heart sink deeper and deeper into his stomach, as the night dragged on Francis watched them more. His aching heart was becoming harder and harder for him to ignore, he found himself staring at Arthur as he held hands with him, kissed his cheek and watched him with those beautiful green eyes.. Francis took in a heavy breath, begging his heart to slow. But it was no use and the best that Francis could do was close his eyes and try his best to think about other things. 

Tomorrow… tomorrow, the day of the Conference and the Ball, Monarchs say that it is both the most stressful and yet the most fun day of the year. Francis has attended five, and he knows this to be true.  
Francis couldn’t keep his eyes closed for too long, if someone were to notice, it would be extremely rude. 

“Are you still tired?” A calming voice asked, catching Francis’ attention. Francis looked to his side to see the narrow, dark pools of the eyes of Queen Kiku. 

“Um, yes,” Francis answered. 

“Is something wrong?” Kiku asked as he frowned with confusion, tilting his head to the side, his straight coal-black locks waving to the side, scattering across his forehead. Kiku wore long pink and red robes, folds of fabric shaping his entire body, covered in a variety of different patterned fabrics. “I thought I’d come over and talk to you, so you don’t fall asleep.” 

“I wasn’t going to fall asleep, I’m just thinking about tomorrow,” Francis replied. 

“What are you planning for tomorrow?” Kiku eyes, his eyes narrowing with intrigue.  
“I’m afraid you’ll have to wait for the conference to hear about that~” Francis chuckled, flashing a wink to the smaller Queen, who chuckled quietly. 

“Well, I suppose that I should let you in on something that we have planned, just to prepare you,” Kiku murmured before leaning into Francis, encouraging to bend forward and listen to Kiku’s hushed words. “We want our territory back.” 

“You mean … the Northern Mountains?” Francis asked, frowning with confusion, “that’s been Clubs territory since the last war.” 

“We know, but there are still people there who consider themselves Heartlanders, they live in fear of the Clubs but cannot leave their homes,” Kiku explained, “We need it back.” 

“So you’re asking me to vote in your favour?” Francis asked. 

“I’m not asking you to do anything,” Kiku replied, despite his words: Francis knew exactly what the Queen of Hearts was asking for, “we just felt that you had the right to know that the Clubs do not have the same ties to that region as we do.” 

“I cannot make promises,” Francis pointed out, straightening his back so he towered over the smaller man.  
Vash would attack him if he learned that Francis made an agreement without consulting him, besides, the Diamond relationship with the Clubs is too important for Francis to throw away so easily. He has a Kingdom to think about, a Kingdom to put above everything else.  
If only he had that same mindset when it came to Arthur… 

Later in the night, the Kings and Queens separated; the Kings were gathered around a table, accompanied by alcohol and playing cards.  
Francis sipped his wine as he stared at Alfred, watching the young man assess his cards…  
What was it about him? Was it the curiosity and ambition behind his oceanic blue eyes, his charming smile, and his beautiful sandy hair? Was it the way that he could speak with such charm and charisma, and yet could reduce the people around him to tears with laughter? What made him different from the other Kings that sat around the small wooden table, or any King that had ruled before? Would Arthur still have married the King if it was anyone but Alfred? The Answer was no. Arthur married Alfred for a reason, and as Francis drank more, his bitter curiosity consumed him. 

“So, Alfred, tell us what it is like to be married?” Ludwig asked, placing his card onto the table, initiating the game. 

“What about it?” Alfred asked, “I love Arthur and he loves me, so we married. We are still King and Queen. Though…” Alfred smiled as his eyes narrowed, deep in thought. “I get to fall asleep next to him, and wake up in the morning to him greeting me with a kiss…”

“Aw…” Ivan chuckled as Francis took in another mouthful of wine, determined to numb himself to the point where Alfred’s words wouldn’t hurt him.  
But something told him that it wasn’t going to work. 

“How did the people react to your wedding?” 

“There were a lot of mixed responses. Some people saw it as a sign of moral corruption, whereas everyone saw it as something great,” Alfred explained. 

“When did you two decide that you were going to marry?” Ludwig asked, leaning his elbows against the table.  
Francis wanted nothing more than for them to stop… He glanced at the two Aces who were assigned the watch the Kings. The group of four Aces had split into pairs in order for some to watch the Kings and the other watches the Queens. The Ace of Spades and the Ace of Clubs were watching the Kings, they were both dressed in formal clothing, both holding the handles of their swords. Francis couldn’t help but notice the stern look on the Ace of Clubs, as she watched over every King in her presence. Her long blonde hair nearly reached her hips, and looked soft to touch.  
Despite how hard Francis tried to focus on the Aces, he could not avoid Alfred’s explanation.

“As soon as I saw him, I knew that he was different, and he was as determined as I was to see the system change. You see, traditionally the Spades are very conservative and strict, Arthur and I were isolated from each other for so long… they didn’t let us meet until we had to learn together. Eventually we arranged to meet in the library after curfew, where we’d…”  
The smile on Alfred’s face broke Francis’ heart, as he could only imagine what he was implying. 

“Ooooh!” Ludwig and Ivan cooed, loving the story. 

“Don’t get too excited, we only kissed!” Alfred swore, “We never actually did anything until we were married!!” 

“AAHH!!” Ivan broke into laughter, “so cute!” 

“I’m not giving you three any more details! I will need to be far drunker before I say anything else!” Alfred pointed out, lifting his hand, waving it as he spoke, before he pointed to the Aces, “I will have to be far more drunk before I reveal my marriage details to my brother!” 

“He is your brother!?” Ivan asked, smiling widely, “my Ace is my sister!” Alfred smiled at the King of Clubs, overjoyed. 

Francis couldn’t be more thankful that Alfred had stopped talking about his marriage, Francis was nearly at the point to where he would need help walking back to his quarter’s hours later, dragging his feet along the ground: praying that tomorrow would be sympathetic towards his heart… But yet, he knew that his praying was pointless.  
Every King, Queen and Jack woke up in the morning, absolutely dreading the day before them, as former monarchs always described the annual conference as the most stressful and frustrating time of the year.  
Territorial claims  
National security and military advancement  
Trade agreements  
Treaties and laws  
Diplomatic movements  
and even more are discussed in detail and argued over. It brings out the worst of a monarchs personality, as the wellbeing of their kingdom overshadows any manners and consideration for the other Kingdoms. 

The conference is an event that involves all kingdoms and eliminates any private discussions between exclusive kingdoms. Treaties do not matter, alliances do not matter and histories do not matter within the conference hall. In some way: it is a chance for everyone to have their say and make a claim at another Kingdom like they wouldn’t have before. It eliminates the privilege of privacy, as well as gives the host-Kingdom a chance to show off their worth. 

It has been working in the Diamonds favour; the other Kingdoms were impressed by the grandeur of the Kingdom, the extravagance of the feasts, the lovely displays throughout the entire Kingdom as well as the friendly palace staff, and the hosts themselves.  
The conference began in an hour, there was no time to waste, Francis needed to speak to his advisor. 

“Vash!” Francis announced as he made his way into the bright office of his Jack, startling the blonde who sat at his desk, frowning at a letter. “What are we going to do about the Spades proposal?” 

“I spoke to Yao during the games and again last night. The Spades are asking for too much from us, so they are going to announce their request during the conference and allow anyone to make a contribution.” Vash explained, “Yao gave me a letter of reference, it explains the Spades advancements in iron and steel production, and it is taking a heavy toll on their agriculture and food production. 

“So… that’s why they came to us first. We have the supplies that they need most…” Francis sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
He can’t blame them, it was a smart move on their part, he cannot blame them for doing what is best for their Kingdom.

“You can try to push the Spades to sweeten the deal a little more, you have the advantage here: we are the most agricultural and food-based Kingdom.” Vash pointed out, “Yao is working on a solution … the Spades want this deal with us, they want it to work, we just need to make them give us some room to move.” 

“We can use the conference for that, the pressure from the other Kingdoms will—“ 

“Although, you should be careful, the other Kingdoms will bite at this opportunity, especially when they find out what the Spades have planned.” 

“What do they have?” Francis asked. 

“They are focussing on turning the Spades capital into an industrialised city with factories and large public buildings and modern universities. And there are plans to create more inventions that could change the way people live their lives,” Vash explained. “They plan to show all of this off in the next three years, when it is the Spades turn to host the conference.” 

“Alright…” Francis sighed, “And just follow the plans discussed for the other Kingdoms?” 

“Feliciano says that the Hearts are looking forward to achieve some more investment in their mining, the Spades and Heart have already made a deal exchanging coal and steel.” Vash explained, “However, when the topic of the Hearts bidding for the Northern Mountains that were taken by the Clubs is brought up, do not say anything. Do not say that the Clubs should give the land back, or should keep it, we can’t risk damaging any relationship between us and either of them.” 

“Fine,” Francis pointed out, remembering what Kiku told him… silently he apologised to the Queen as he left Vash’s office and made his way towards his own quarters to begin changing into his robes for the conference. 

However, Francis froze fore he turned past a corner in the hallway when he heard a noise and a chuckle, before a loud gasp. 

“SHH! ALFRED! NOT HERE!” 

Francis lost the ability to move, as his heart began to process who the angels voice belonged to. 

“Why not?”  
And the voice of his husband. 

“Because we’re guests! Someone could walk by here!” 

Francis couldn’t help himself; he peeked around the corner to check if his suspicions were true, and to satisfy his curiosity. Instantly his eyes widened and his heart tensed at the sight of two blue coats dancing around the hallway, linked by both hands, until the taller one led the smaller one to the wall. They looked into each other’s eyes with such intensity; they shut the entire world out, before the King leaned in slightly to give his Queen a kiss on the lips. 

Arthur hissed something as he broke the kiss, pushing away Alfred playfully, “we need to find Yao and sort out what we’re going to do about—“  
Francis felt his heart sink as Alfred easily kissed Arthur again. Quickly Francis turned his back and pressed it against the wall, pressing the palm of his hand against his lips in order to silence his pained gasp. 

“Don’t worry, everything is going to be ok…” Alfred promised, “We’re going to have everything we need. They’re not going to hurt us.”  
Francis frowned after hearing what Alfred said, wondering what he could possibly be talking about. Francis felt his concern for Arthur grow above the pain of seeing him with another man, even though Francis knew that his pain was no one’s fault but his own.  
“Shh…” 

“Oh lord, you are terrible, trying to kiss me here..”  
Despite the insult, Arthur was laughing, and Alfred chuckled in response, before there was the noise of another sweet kiss, it was louder and lasted longer than before, indicating the passion behind it. 

“I know, I’m shocking.” 

“I can’t believe you.” 

“Come on, you love it, I know you do.”  
Francis heard Alfred chuckle, until he heard the Spades move around, until there was the noise of a soft thud, as someone’s back was pressed against the wall. Francis closed his eyes and tried his best to block out any noise that the couple made, as he frantically struggled to remember another route to his quarters that did not involve that particular hallway. 

“Look at you; you blush so much…” Arthur pointed out. 

The King became dizzy and his heart ached, he could already imagine the loud laughter of the Joker, whom with no doubt would love the comedy of the situation. 

After a couple of moments of silence from the couple, Francis’ curiosity got the better of him as he tilted past the corner of the hallway and he instantly regretted what he saw.  
This time it was Alfred whose back was against the wall, and Arthur was the one acting. Francis watched the Queens lips move across the sensitive skin of his Kings neck. As Arthur had pointed out, Alfred’s cheeks burned with a vibrant red, his lips quivered at his husbands touch… Alfred was frowning and grunting at the sensation, biting his lips when Arthur deepened the kiss on his neck. Francis noted how passionately Arthur kissed the sensitive patch of skin, and how much attention he paid to holding Alfred still and close, it made Francis’ heart burn with jealousy. Suddenly, Alfred’s eyes shot open and glanced to the side, making momentary eye contact with Francis.  
Francis nearly screamed as he pulled himself away from the corner.

“Is someone there?” Alfred asked.  
Francis swallowed his anxieties and stepped out from behind the corner, wearing a mask of sophistication and class, whilst dying on the inside and praying that Arthur wouldn’t be able to see through his practiced smile. At the sight of him, Arthur covered his face in embarrassment by burying his face in Alfred’s chest, which only increased the painful ache within Francis’ heart, momentarily crumbling his façade… which made Alfred frown with confusion. 

“Was I interrupting something?” Francis asked confidently, smiling at Alfred, who only stared at him with narrowed eyes, like he was deep in analytical thought. Francis knew that he could not falter now. 

The King of Spades regained his calm composure and smiled at the other King, showing no sign of the smart man whose eyes could have torn Francis apart, “we apologise, we just got distracted.” 

“This is so embarrassing,” Arthur growled, before turning away from Alfred to face Francis, revealing his rosy cheeks, “We are so sorry, we… we were wondering if you have seen our Jack.” 

“I’m sorry, Arthur, I’m afraid I haven’t,” Francis replied as he crossed his arms over his chest, trying his best to hide his insecurity through authority. 

Trying to not let the sight bother him, Francis quickly made his way down the hallway, not looking back at the Spades, determined to prepare himself for the conference. 

Finally, the time had come for the conference to begin; Francis placed his golden crown upon his head, feeling the weight of the headgear press down his golden locks of hair. He took a deep breath as he opened the doors to the conference hall, this year, the location of the conference was a grand ballroom, one of the many within the Diamond castle. Where four desks formed a circle and each was branded with the symbol of each kingdom and decorated with flowers to match the colours. The Ace of each kingdom stood behind the desks, each holding the signature weapon of the Kingdom, the Spades has a sword, the Clubs had a bow and arrows, the Hearts had a long double-edged spear and the Diamonds had a long handled axe. The Aces watched each King, Queen and Jack take their places at their designated tables, signalling the beginning of the conference. 

It was Francis who stood first, following procedure he spoke about the importance of the conference in terms of fairness and negotiation, as well as its fundamental importance in maintaining peace and alliance between the four powerful Kingdoms.  
Vash rose after Francis sat down, reading from a script, he recalled the advancement of Diamonds and the desire to increase trading goods and metals.  
Roderich, the Jack of Clubs rose afterwards, and expressed the wishes of the Clubs to invest in grown development with the Diamonds, as well as intrigue to improve the relationship between the Clubs and the other Kingdoms.  
Yao, the Jack of Spades went next, rising to announce the emergence of an industrial revolution occurring within the Kingdom, and issued a call for negotiations for grain, agriculture and food in order to support the Spades chances of success. And reminded them that the rewards for helping them would be beneficial.  
Finally, the Jack of Hearts, Feliciano, stood and announced that the Hearts mining boom would be beneficial for anyone hoping to industrialise; with a wink to the Spades. However, the attitude in the room changed when Feliciano announced that the Hearts are interested in getting back the land that was taken from them during the last war. All eyes went to the King and Queen of Clubs, whom stared at the Hearts with a glare of underlying anger and frustration. 

“That territory has been associated with the Clubs for generations now, there is no point in giving it back since we have made so much use of it,” Ivan pointed out, “it’s rivers provide the little fish that the Kingdom of Clubs can get!” 

“If it is associated with the Clubs, why do so many people living in that territory consider themselves Heartlanders? My mother was born in that region, if I have blood connection to that region, what claim do the Clubs have to it?!” Kiku pointed out. 

“The region was originally Heart territory, and when you return it, the Heartlands will be in unity again,” Ludwig added. 

“When?” Elizabeta asked, “You seem awfully bold King Ludwig. The land is completely utilised by the Clubs, there is no point in returning it if it will only boost morale!” 

“We call for a vote then,” Kiku announced. “In order to establish ownership of the Northern Mountains, the Hearts vote for: the Hearts.” 

Ivan smiled darkly at Kiku’s bold movement, “In order to establish ownership of the Northern Mountains, the Clubs vote for: the Clubs.”

“In order to establish ownership of the Northern Mountains,” Francis tried his best to ignore the weight of Kiku’s stare, knowing what the Queen expected him to do, “The Diamonds choose to abstain. We acknowledge that our choice to abstain eliminates us from contributing to the decision and the results of that decision.” 

All eyes fell onto the King of Spades; Alfred sat comfortably in his chair, exerting the opposite attitude of everyone who sat beside him. “In order to establish ownership of the Northern Mountains, the Spades vote for: the Hearts.” 

The room erupted in chaos, the Hearts were visibly happy, whilst the Clubs displayed the opposite, with Ivan being the most hurt snapping immediately at Alfred, “Why did you not abstain!?” 

“Because we feel that it should go back to the Hearts!” Alfred responded, harshly. 

“Now we can push it forward,” Ludwig announced, before looking to the Clubs, “either you give us the region back, or we will take it!” 

“Go on, do it, I dare you!” Elizabeta hissed. 

“Now that a decision has been reached, we are obliged to organise the outcome, however, since only three of us engaged in the vote, this has to be postponed,” Yao explained. 

“You’re proud of this, aren’t you?!” Ivan growled at Alfred. 

“Why would I not be? We’re just stating our opinion: yours just happened to be unpopular. Besides, I wouldn’t pick a fight with us if I were you,” Alfred snickered. 

“You are not superior!” Ivan pointed out before looking behind Alfred, and at the Knight who stood behind him, “and I suggest that you tell your Ace to stop looking at me like that!” 

“You can tell yours the same thing,” Alfred hissed. “Matthew can look at who he wants, he’s better than to attack … at least… without my orders.” 

“Everyone calm!” Francis snapped, causing the room to fall to silence. “We should not let personal opinions interfere with the importance of the conference. The Spades, Clubs and Hearts will sort out the territorial claim later!”

“He’s right!” Arthur agreed, “now onto another matter, who is willing to invest in an industrial revolution? The Kingdom who chooses to commit the most to our cause will reap the same benefits as we do.” 

“It depends on what the benefits are…” Ivan grumbled, still bitter from the earlier exchange. 

“Boats that do not require wind, transport without horses, weaponry that utilises fire and power and tools that can revolutionise the way the clothing is made and how homes are run. Soon the Spades will be an industrial superpower; we just don’t want any of the other Kingdoms to be left behind…” Arthur continued. 

Francis felt his cheeks burn as Arthur spoke with such a powerful voice, he commanded the attention of everyone in the room and use it to the best of his ability… he left Francis feeling exposed and defenceless, every heartbeat sending waves throughout his entire chest. However... he couldn't ignore the fact that he was attracting attention, he caught Alfred glancing in his direction every now and then, giving Francis the same analytical expression he had when Francis caught the married couple earlier in the day. 

“We are not asking for much, just some agreements to help keep the revolution on its feet.” 

“What are you asking for?” Francis asked, remembering Vash’s advise to sweeten the deal. 

“Simple, deductions on the prices we have to pay for supplies to come in, and in return, your kingdom will get the same prices on exports we develop because of the boom. As well as instructions on how to achieve the same things as us, in terms of structure and machinery.” Arthur explained, “I think that you are silly for not jumping at the change, no one wants to be left behind.” 

The room fell to silence as Kings consulted with their Jacks, deciding on whether they can afford to undertake the Spades offer. 

King Ludwig spoke first, “we will assist, we shall offer to lower our price on coal. This can be disclosed later.” 

Francis could still feel Alfred’s stare, Francis knew that he needed to remain composed, he couldn’t risk looking at Alfred and being pressured into talking, or looking at Arthur and being caught staring by Alfred, as he knew that he had already been noticed a couple of times already… 

Even the Clubs were tempted by the Spades proposal, mainly because the Spades had used the word ‘weaponry’, Francis theorised. Arthur was right in saying that no one wants to be left behind. 

“The Kingdom of Diamonds offers assistance in terms of agriculture and grain sources,” Francis pointed out, Vash nodded in response, understanding that the offer was too large to ignore. 

The discussions lasted until the sun began to set, the sky changed outside the windows as the sun set in the distance. By the end of the conference, the Diamonds could consider themselves successful, as they managed to get deals and agreements sorted with everyone. However, thanks to the Spades interference, there was now a territorial dispute between the Clubs and Hearts. 

However, once the doors to the conference hall closed shut, all lips were sealed and all grudges were left behind, as it was not in good spirit for negotiations to continue during the ball. 

“That was terrible,” Lili sighed. 

“That’s why there is always a ball after this, so monarchs don’t absolutely hate each other. It forces everyone to come together as friends, rather than co-monarchs,” Francis chuckled. 

“I can’t wait for the ball!” Lili pointed out as she smiled sweetly, “it is going to be so much fun!” 

Francis smiled at the sight of the sweet young girl, as he patted her hair before the door to her chambers closed, and he made his way to his own chambers.  
The night was far from over; festivities in the ball awaited the Diamond King. However, his stomach was filling with a sick anticipation, as well as anxiety.  
Only the ball will tell him what he is so afraid of.


	5. The Diamond Ball

Francis gasped at the sight of his Queen in her ball gown, as the young lady looked like a beautiful princess. Her golden petticoat formed her golden dress into a bell shape, with a split in the centre of the dress that opened like curtains to reveal a frilled white fabric. Delicate gold chains lined around the overskirt, with little diamond charms hanging off of the chain strategically. Upon her head sat a flower-crown that was decorated with orange and yellow flowers, she looked exactly like a princess out of a fairy-tale. 

“You look lovely,” Francis gasped, bending down to see her from every angle. 

Lili smiled sweetly as she curtsied, “I am glad you like it! This dress took so long to get into!” 

“I can imagine,” Francis chuckled, understanding what kind of struggles noble women went through in the name of fashion. He felt the weight of his crown press down his hair as he walked down the hallway next to Lili, whom, even in heeled shoes, stood slightly taller than his elbow. Francis already felt warm in his heavy golden coat. His coat and crown had been worn by many Kings before him; the coat was heavy and heavily decorated with diamonds lining the edges of the cuffs and buttons. Underneath the coat Francis wore his finest suit shirt and waistcoat, which was also decorated with diamond embroidery and fine hand-sewn details. 

“Have you been sleeping better?” Lili asked, “you have been really worrying me lately…” 

“Aww, you don’t need to worry about me,” Francis cooed, fighting the urge to pat he young girls head, fearing that it would ruin her hairstyle. 

“But I do, you’re my friend,” Lili pointed out, her wide green eyes looking up at Francis with a worried glare. “I still need to ask Arthur to have tea with me, he said that he brought some Spades tea over that he wants me to try!” 

“How kind of him,” Francis replied, trying his best to not imagine how wonderful of an image Arthur having tea with Lili would be… 

Finally, Francis and Lili arrived to the doors to the Ball room, linked arm in arm, Francis and Lili turned to face the grand doors to the biggest ballroom in the Diamond castle, smiling at the knights whom held the door closed. 

“PRESENTING, THE REIGNING KING AND QUEEN OF THE KINGDOM OF DIAMONDS!” Vash’s voice announced from the other side of the door. As trumpets blew and people cheered, the heavy doors were pushed open by the Diamond Knights. Francis and Lili stepped through the doors and revealed themselves to the full Ball room of spectators and guests. They stood at the top of a wide staircase, where the railing was decorated with flowers that were painted in the colours of every Kingdom present. Francis and Lili walked down the stairs as the crowd cheered, Francis couldn’t help but smile widely at the positive reception, and overjoyed to see the ball room covered in colours, rather than just the colours of the Diamonds. 

Francis and Lili separated at the foot of the stairs and both faced each other from the opposite sides, knowing that eventually the other monarchs will join them.

Feliciano smiled as he loudly announced from the top of the staircase, “PRESENTING, THE REIGNING KING AND QUEEN OF THE KINGDOM OF HEARTS!” 

Ludwig and Kiku were revealed from behind the doors, both wearing robes that were  
splashed with passionate reds and pinks, both looking incredibly formal in their crowns and jewels. However, pieces of Ludwig’s suit that could be seen from underneath the coat. Kiku wore more traditional robes, with heart embroidery which was covered with fine and traditional details along the fabrics. 

King Ludwig stood next to Francis, whilst Kiku stood next to Lili. Francis dreaded making eye contact with Kiku, still feeling bad over letting him down during the conference by not voting in the Hearts favour. However, when eye contact was made: Kiku simply smiled at Francis, showing no signs of an underlying grudge. 

“PRESENTING THE REIGNING KING AND QUEEN OF THE KINGDOM OF CLUBS!” Roderich announced as the doors opened again, and the crowd cheered again in welcome and pride as the green King and Queen entered the ball room.  
Ivan wore a long light green cloak, with clubs lining along the edges as designs branched along the hem and reached up the cloak, the cloak was lined with frosty white fur, as though to represent the snowy terrain of the Kingdom of Clubs. Whilst Elizabeta wore an extravagant green and black gown, resembling the opposite idea to her King, but yet she created balance between the two of them. Black frills of fabric lined, revealing the black layer of the dress underneath her bright green overdress. Her shoulders remained bare and the princess sleeves reached her elbows and fell over her hips. 

After the Clubs took their places at the bottom of the staircase, and the Jack of Spades took his place, “FOR THE FIRST TIME, THE REIGNING KING AND QUEEN OF THE KINGDOM OF SPADES!”  
Francis tried his best to prepare himself for this moment, however he still wasn’t ready. Something in his heart told him that no amount of time could prepare him for this moment. Gravity tightened its grip on the Diamond King, as though attempting to drag him to the floor as he watched the King and Queen of Spades entered the ball room through the grand doors.  
Alfred wore the royal blue cloak which was decorated with golden spades detail running along the hem, with a black and blue suit underneath. The crown rested perfectly on his head as he smiled to the crowd, reaching his hand to hold Arthurs as the couple began to walk down the stairs.  
But… it was Arthur himself who captivated the eyes of the Diamond King. Despite the grandeur of his royal robes, Arthur’s eyes were the most beautiful of all… Arthur wore a fine violet coat, with black lining underneath, golden spades detailing decorated the hem of the cloak and contrasted to the suit he wore underneath. As they walked down the stairs, their long cloaks trailed behind them, Francis couldn’t help but notice how the sight of their linked hands contrasted the blue background provided by their cloaks, however Francis shielded his feelings behind a smile. Just like how he had been for the past could of days.  
Francis viciously fought off the mental image of Arthur crawling on top of him and seeing the lustful hunger within those beautiful green eyes, by reminding himself that it was only an illusion by the hands of a cruel and legendary trickster. 

However, their eyes met when Alfred and Arthur reached the bottom of the staircase, and the mental image crashed into Francis’ mind like a cannonball. He remembered the feeling of those pale lips against his, his nails digging into his skin and the beating of his heart as Francis pressed his slender body into the mattress… No… Francis snapped, shaking himself out of the fantasy: he can’t remember it if it wasn’t real. 

Francis dreaded the next couple of minutes more than he dreaded the rest of the evening, as it was customary for each King to share a dance with each Queen, for symbolism of unity between the Kingdoms.  
As the music began, the Kings spread out and formed a wide circle around the Queens, whilst the Queens stood shoulder to shoulder and walked in a circle, staring at each King they passed. The people around them clapped to the beat as the Queens stepped towards the nearest King, with Kiku coming to Francis first. 

Francis and Kiku lifted their hands and placed their palms together before moving into a waltzing position. With the music and clapping as guide, every pairing began to waltz in a circle. 

When Francis looked down at Kiku, he saw that the Queen was already looking up at him, “We understand why you abstained from the vote earlier.” 

“We cannot afford to be on anyone’s bad side, we are sorry,” Francis apologised. 

“We cannot be mad at you, we got what we wanted in the end,” Kiku pointed out. 

“In that case, there is no risk in me wishing you luck,” Francis replied. 

“I appreciate that,” Kiku smiled Francis let him go, allowing the Queen to join his next partner, who happened to be Alfred. Francis turned away as the Queen of Hearts met with the King of Spades, to turn around and take Elizabeta into his arms.

“I’ve never seen such a beautiful springtime,” Elizabeta pointed out, “we cannot thank you enough for your hospitality.”

“I appreciate you saying that, a lot of effort went into this conference,” Francis explained. 

“I just hope that discussions tomorrow don’t sour the mood…” Elizabeta sighed.

“How is Ivan feeling about that?” Francis asked. 

“He is seething,” Elizabeta pointed out, “It was not Alfred’s position to interfere.” 

“But what would have happened if they abstained as well? It would have been a stale vote,” Francis explained as Elizabeta began to dance away from him, not breaking the eye contact. 

“We were prepared to sort it out ourselves…” She muttered, sending a shiver down Francis’ spine as he struggled to understand what she meant by that.  
Francis frowned as he turned around, only to watch Arthur come towards him, before taking his hand. 

“Everyone is still talking about the votes, King Ludwig spent our whole dance thanking me for it,” Arthur grumbled as he and Francis positioned themselves into a waltz, Francis prayed that his hands weren’t sweaty from the stress and heat. 

“Well. Let’s talk about something else then,” Francis proposed, smiling down at Arthur, feeling the heat from Arthurs hands spread through his entire body, washing away the anxiety. He feared that he’d become addicted to the sensation, and the way Arthur looked at him. 

Arthur tilted his head to look up at the King, his eyes were wide with intrigue, “How was your sleep?”  
Francis was immediately bombarded with perverted and lustful mental images of Arthur, much to his own pain. Despite the effort, his reaction to the thoughts showed on his face.  
“What was that face for?” Arthur asked, “You didn’t have a nightmare, did you?” 

Francis chuckled at the irony, “No, not at all.” 

Time felt as though it moved slowly, Francis pulled Arthur into him as he twirled the Queen under his arm, catching Arthurs intense stare. The Kings heart beat as his hand trembled as Arthur began to let go. Francis’ eyes lingered on the Queen, watching him return to his rightful King with a smile on his face, even moving quicker than needed to get back to him.  
However, Francis couldn’t focus on him for too long, as Lili returned to him and took his hands to initiate a waltz. 

Francis couldn’t help but smile as he felt Lili place her feet on top of his, her standing on his feet as they danced had become a tradition for them, since the small Queen always struggled to dance in her ball gowns. Francis stepped around in circles and moved the Queen along with him, dancing with her like a father would a daughter. 

“Did you see King Ivan dance with me?! It was so funny, he had to bend down so far to talk to me!” Lili chuckled. “He is so kind though! He even offered to carry me, since it would be easier!” 

“That would have been a sight,” Francis chuckled, “I’m glad that you’re having a nice night.” 

“We should have the other monarchs here more often, once a year is not enough!” Lili protested.  
Well… Judging by how much the Spades want to change things: perhaps it isn’t too far away from being a possibility. 

“Perhaps you should speak about that with Arthur and Alfred, they’d love to hear that,” Francis pointed out. 

As the night dragged on, the Kings and Queens socialised over drinks and music. Despite the pain in his heart, Francis couldn’t fight the temptation to hover around Arthur, despite him being constantly attached to Arthurs arm as they spoke with nobles from every Kingdom, as well as the other monarchs themselves. 

Everyone smiled as a choir took their places at the top of the stairs, with the youngest of the choir members standing before the adults, all decorated with the symbols of each Kingdom painted on their rosy cheeks. Their voices echoed through the ball room as they sang along with a band that played at the base of the stairs, playing multiple instruments with such skill and grace, it was heavenly to listen to. 

Francis didn’t know whether it was the alcohol pushing him forward, or some other force, but as soon as Alfred parted from Arthurs side, he saw his chance to act, and knew that he had to do it quickly. Francis smiled confidently as he bowed in front of Arthur, presenting his hand to the Queen, “Would you grant me the honour of a dance?” 

Arthur smiled nervously as he took Francis’ hand.  
“I suppose that there is no harm,” Arthur replied. 

Francis tried to compose himself his face as he took Arthurs hand and led him towards the centre of the ball room. Arthur smiled nervously as Francis placed his hand on Arthur’s waist and pulled him in closer and Arthur rested a hand on Francis’ shoulder.  
Their first steps began as the band played and the choir sang. Francis took a bold step forward, encouraging Arthur to move with him, stepping in time with the soft song. Keeping their eyes locked, Francis and Arthurs became used to each other’s steps, picking up the pace slowly as they danced circles around the centre of the dance floor.  
Francis could only look down at Arthur, mesmerised by the fact that one moment of bravery, or stupidity, led to this. But yet he still had to fight off the poisonous feelings that plagued his heart, however he knew that this was only going to cause him pain: but it was worth it.  
Suddenly the music rose in intensity and the choir sung loudly, the adult’s deep voices echoing throughout the entire ball room like thunder. 

Suddenly Francis stepped into Arthur, guiding Arthur’s waist into him as the Queen bent backward, smiling at the joyful dance move. Arthur looked up at him as Francis slowly guided Arthur’s back up toward his face, however, he went too far and their noses nearly touched, making Arthur gasp with surprise. Francis chuckled nervously as his cheeks burned, embarrassed. Arthur twirled under Francis’ arm before being pulled in again where they resumed the waltz. Neither of them spoke, as it felt as though speaking would only ruin the intimacy of the moment. 

The other dancers made room for the King and Queen as they danced so gracefully, disturbing them would be considered a sin. Most were amazed by the sight of the two kingdoms uniting through a dance, and were happy to see the change, as usually royals stuck to dancing with their own. The dancefloor became a sea of gold and deep blue as their clothes danced behind them as they span together.  
Francis was not willing to let his sinful thoughts destroy such a beautiful moment, and for once, his mind was quiet… 

Arthur smiled as Francis dipped him again, but for longer this time, Arthur lifted his head and looked up at Francis as the Kings hands supported his back. Slowly Arthur rose again, pulling Francis into him in order to prevent himself from falling to the floor.  
Francis hadn’t felt this peaceful since the week first began, when he first saw Arthur. The world moved slowly as they danced quietly, stepping perfectly in time with the music. What kept Francis going was the fact that Arthur was smiling; he looked happy, Francis wasn’t ruining everything by doing this.  
Perhaps this is what the Joker meant by the object of his affections being ‘blissfully unaware.’ 

Francis forced thoughts about the Joker out of his mind, determined to not let him, or anyone else ruin this moment. 

Despite how badly Francis didn’t want it to end, he gasped with disappointment when Arthur slowed down and his body tensed, before letting go of the King, and clapped to congratulate the band and the choir for the completion of the song. 

“That was rather pleasant,” Arthur admitted before glancing around the ballroom, chuckling to himself, “I should return to Alfred, I promised him a dance.” 

“I see…” Francis muttered as he released Arthur’s hand, “you should.” 

“Thank you for that, I enjoyed it,” Arthur nodded shyly, before he walked away, leaving Francis standing alone.  
But, Francis couldn’t allow it to end there, and he acted without thinking. 

“Arthur!” Francis called, catching Arthur’s attention and the Queen turned around. With his heart begging him to say something, Francis finally gave in to his temptations, “je t’aime.” 

Arthur frowned with confusion, unable to understand Francis’ native tongue, a romantic language that originated from the southern region of the Diamond Kingdom. “What?” 

“It was nothing, I’m sorry,” Francis replied, pretending that he had said something simple and un-meaningful. 

Slowly, as he watched Arthur walk away, reality crept up on the King, as he thought more about what had just happened; the higher his anxiety became. All he could think about was Arthur running to Alfred and telling him what had happened, like he had figured him out. Francis felt his chest tighten as his heart raced into panic. He struggled to breathe as he pushed himself through the crowd, determined to get to the balcony, gasping for fresh air.  
He pushed the red curtains apart and forced open the glass door, embracing the cooling spring air and the shine of the full moon. Francis knelt against the balcony, looking down at the extravagant garden below, which was decorated with precisely cut trees, flowers and a centrepiece fountain. 

Francis took in a deep breath, but it did not calm his anxiety and he felt as though he was going to be physically sick. He gripped the marble balcony for dear life and begged his wobbly knees to not give up on him.  
Flashes of Arthur’s face ran through his mind in snapshots, flashing before his eyes again and again, that beautiful face smiled at him and looked at him with that beautiful round eyes. 

Francis closed his eyes tightly and wheezed, feeling the anxiety squeeze his stomach as he could only imagine what a mistake he has made.  
Suddenly, Francis eyes widened when he heard a noise of someone clapping from nearby, Francis looked around to see that no one had joined him on the balcony, but when Francis looked to the large tree that stood by the balcony, he saw a dark figure standing on a large branch, parallel to the balcony where Francis stood. 

“You…” 

“Me~!” The Joker chuckled, waving his hands, “I came to say, that was a rather sweet dance, you just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” 

“Ohh, god…” Francis moaned as he hung his head, placing his elbows on the balcony for support, feeling as though he was about to topple over. 

“May I say… that was… interesting…” The Joker pointed out as he walked along the branch, his weight not at all impacting the position of the branch as it became thinner at the end, like the Joker was weightless. “You vow to never act on your feelings, yet you ask him to dance, and dance with him without a care in the world! Wow! You don’t need me at all!” 

“LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU DEMON!!” Francis snapped. However, the Joker remained unfazed by the Kings sour words. 

“And…? That can’t be all that you want to call me,” The Joker spat, “I’m only observing what is going on, and letting you know that you’re on the road to ruin. But, you already know that. Don’t you?” 

“You showed me that vision of Arthur—“ 

“You were thinking it anyway! It was a product of your imagination, and you can’t say that you didn’t like it. You loved it, and you feel guilty. You would have completed the deed if you didn’t realise…” The Joker replied. Francis bit his tongue and stared down at the courtyard, unwilling to give in to the Jokers words. “You regret realising it…”  
After a few moments of silence, the Joker sighed, “You want him. But you’re smarter than that: you know that you can’t have him… too much is at risk for you to even try…” 

“I know…” 

“Out of everyone in this cruel world, your heart just had to pick the married one. I feel sorry for you…” The Joker sighed, “His husband certainly won’t appreciate that.”  
Francis didn’t reply, instead he continued to stare down at the fountain. “Oh, speak of the Devil. Look behind you.” 

Francis’ eyes widened as he looked up and turned around, only to see a figure in a royal blue coat, walking towards him and staring at him with oceanic eyes from behind thin rectangular frames.  
“Alfred—“ 

“Lovely night, isn’t it?” The King of Spades asked, with a smile worn across his lips. Despite his conversation starter, Francis knew that the evening weather was the last thing on the young King’s mind…


	6. Confrontation

Francis became overwhelmed with dread the longer he stared into Alfred’s eyes, Francis forced himself to turn away and look back to the tree to see that the Joker had disappeared, however Francis knew that the Joker was watching. Francis’ heart tensed from the fear as Alfred stood next to him, leaning against the marble balcony railing.  
Francis struggled to think of a reply to Alfred’s conversation starter, he couldn’t even remember what it was clearly. It was something about the night-time, or spring.  
He felt his chest tighten as every terrible idea ran through his head, imagining the scenarios that could follow this moment… Francis tried to breathe and rationalise: he surely couldn’t know, he certainly doesn’t have enough evidence to make an accusation.  
And then Francis realised… he does have the evidence… 

“The Spring is a nice season…” Francis stuttered, trying his best to not sound as terrified as he felt, “It’s no wonder that the conference is held during this time of year.” 

“The sea is calm, the sky is clear and the flowers greet us every day…” Alfred continued. “The night is more forgiving.”

“I see,” Francis agreed, keeping his gaze focused on the tree; however he could feel Alfred’s heavy stare weigh him down. Francis knew what was wrong, and that everything he feared was about to hit him, and he couldn’t stop it. 

“Arthur and I married this time last year,” Alfred pointed out; narrowing his eyes curiously, Francis knew that this was a test. “We danced under the light of the moon as paper lanterns were released into the night sky… He looked so beautiful…” 

“How sweet…” Francis whispered, trying his best to appear calm, as though Alfred’s words hadn’t pierced his heart. 

“We married less than a week after our coronation, we were so lucky to have a Jack who was supportive of our relationship,” Alfred explained. 

“That is lucky.” 

“But… I…” Alfred sighed, “I can’t lose him…” 

“Oh?”

“Our own courtiers and advisors tried to keep us apart; we would be escorted away before we could talk and forced apart... In the name of tradition they tried to use us like puppets… We are never going to allow anyone do that to us ever again!” Alfred grumbled, tightening his hands into fists as his voice cracked, catching Francis’ attention. Francis could only wonder what painful memories Alfred was experiencing as he spoke.

“I’m sorry that happened to you two,” Francis apologised. 

“The night we married was when we decided that we were going to change the world; we were going to face the challenges that other monarchs wouldn’t, regardless of what tradition says. Inspire innovation and stop at nothing,” Alfred explained; the young King took a deep breath and crossed his arms, before snapping at Francis in a louder voice, “However, affairs are not going to be one of them!!” 

Francis gasped as he turned to look at Alfred, his eyes wide with anxiety: knowing that he had been caught and was caught off-guard by Alfred’s boldness, “I—“

“You’re not good at controlling your wandering eyes,” Alfred continued, narrowing his eyes and baring his teeth as he spoke, becoming angrier the longer he looked at the Diamond King. 

“It isn’t like that!” Francis replied, putting his hands up in defence as he took a step away from the young King, fearful of his fists. He was watching his worst nightmare become real in front of him; Francis knew that he should have been prepared for this confrontation. “I s-swear!” 

“Spare me!” Alfred hissed, “You become anxious around him, you become even more so when I am there too. You stare at him like a wolf as he walks away! You stare at him constantly, even after I catch you! You just… you make my blood boil with the way you look at him and the way you talk to him! I can only imagine what you are thinking!” After his outburst, Alfred took a deep breath as he straightened his back before he looked to the curtains that separated the Kings from the rest of the ball. “Matthew!”  
Accordingly, a figure stepped out from behind the curtain, and Francis immediately recognised him as the Ace of Spades. The young man wore a dark suit of armour with his metal chest-plate having a Spade engraved on it, with a dark blue cloak covering his back and shoulders.  
“Guard the doors, let no one interrupt us,” Alfred ordered sternly, making Francis realise just how serious Alfred was and how much trouble Francis was going to be in.  
The Ace bowed his head, before silently retreating back into the curtains. 

Francis struggled to find the words to say, he stood defenceless as Alfred’s deadly blue eyes darted back to look at him, darkened with anger. “Alfred…” 

“Don’t.” Alfred hissed, “Arthur told me I was being paranoid to worry about you, just because he hadn’t caught you! But that dance only proved me right! You do have another motive!” 

“Where is he now?” Francis asked, peering back to the curtains, “He was looking for you, he said that he—“ 

“Don’t try to play innocent!” Alfred spat, cutting Francis off, “If you must know, he is talking with the Hearts. Heh… It’s amazing what a King with gratitude is willing to do. Arthur doesn’t know anything about this, yet.” 

“I’m sorry—“ 

“No, you’re not,” Alfred hissed, “I can see it when you look at him, even knowing when I have caught you! And then you dance with him like … THAT! You disgust me! What kind of man do you think Arthur is!? He would never throw away his morals like that! How dare you! Your eyes are not subtle, I know what you want to do to him, and if you dare to go near him again, I will ruin you!” 

“OOH MY!” A voice cackled from behind the Diamond King, Francis tensed with surprise when he realised who the voice belonged to, however Alfred didn’t react to the noise, as if he couldn’t hear it. The Joker laughed loudly whilst Francis fought the urge to cry, “He thinks you just want to SLEEP with Arthur! He believes that you are pursuing Arthur as some kind of game! Like his husband is a conquest! HAHA! He hasn’t even considered the idea of you being IN LOVE WITH HIM! HAAAAA!!” 

Francis looked into Alfred eyes to see that the young King was enraged, and on the verge of physical violence. He could see that this was true, Alfred was speaking to him as though he was nothing but a pervert and an adulterer: he hadn’t even considered the possibility of there being something deeper… 

However Francis didn’t feel that the truth would make the situation any better for him.  
Alfred became agitated by Francis’ silence, “Well?! What do you have to say for yourself?! Are you not even going to deny it?!” 

“I can’t…” Francis sighed. 

“You are disgusting.” Alfred spat, “Your lust has gotten the better of you… Going after someone who is married, you have no morals…” 

“It wasn’t lust…” Francis murmured, struggling to speak clearly, “I… I just…” 

“Come on! Speak to me!” Alfred growled, becoming angrier the longer their conversation continued. "Let me hear your pathetic excuses!"  
Alfred had become so angry... but yet, Francis couldn't blame him, it is obvious that Alfred loves his husband, and would protect him from anything, and he is only acting upon that love. But it did not stop it from hurting...

“I did not mean to intrude on your marriage; I don’t want to put the relationship between our Kingdoms at risk!” 

To Francis’ surprise, Alfred chuckled, “then in that case, you should be glad that it was me who figured you out first. If Arthur had noticed and if he hadn’t seen your advances as kind gestures… He would have seen you for what you really were. He would have destroyed you and I would have agreed with him. However… we cannot afford to be selfish. Ironically, we need your Kingdom.” Francis was in shock, unable to speak, unable to think clearly, and so Alfred continued to talk.  
“Heh… Arthur is much more hot-headed than I am. If he were in my position, he would be screaming and cursing at you. He takes his loyalty seriously, he would be insulted to learn of your perverted mind. How dare you even think about taking him away from me…” 

“Alfred, I swear that I—“ 

“Oh stop it. Admit it, give me the satisfaction of telling me that I am right about you. I was right to assume that you were suspicious, I was right to not wanting to leave you alone with him! I was right!” 

Francis frowned, feeling the Jokers cold breath on his neck, “admit to him that you’re in love…” 

Francis hissed at the Joker's foolish suggestion, not realising that Alfred thought they were alone, “No.” 

“NO!?” Alfred snapped, becoming enraged enough to strike Francis, however, the young King held himself back, “What else is there that I don’t have! I have figured you out! You disgust me! What kind of man are you?!”

“LOVE! LOVE! LOVE!” The Joker chanted whilst Alfred continued to yell at Francis, “LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE!” 

Francis gripped his hair with his hands and shrivelled, unable to hold himself together as he began to cry, too much noise around him and the stress of the situation became too much as he began to crumble under the weight of it all. He felt as though he was going to be sick.  
Too much noise raged through his head, making it hard to breathe and hard to think as the Joker screamed into his ear and Alfred screamed into his face. 

Suddenly, some force overtook Francis and he snapped at Alfred, “I LOVE HIM!”  
Francis’ eyes widened when he realised what had just come out of his mouth, and Alfred fell silent, caught off guard. Francis glanced up at Alfred to see his lips tremble and eyes widen. 

“I said nothing about love…” Alfred gasped, recoiling in shock. Alfred's eyes narrowed with rage as he gritted his teeth, growling at Francis, “what are you talking about love for?! You're lying!! Take that back!!” 

“I… I can’t…” 

“Oh god...” Alfred gasped as he ran his hands through his hair, “and I was thinking that this couldn’t get worse…” 

“If it makes you feel better, I know that Arthur could never feel the same about me. And it has caused me nothing but pain ever since he stepped out of that carriage… I never believed in love at first sight until…”  
Francis couldn’t think of what else he could say. No words could justify the wrongness of his actions, or the pain that he has caused Alfred. He stood defenceless before an enraged husband and was exposed to his power, Francis’ fate was now in Alfred’s hands. What frightened Francis the most was Alfred’s silence, it was haunting and heavy, a sign that Francis was not going to be easily forgiven.  
“My heart cried every time I caught myself staring. I was yearning for something that I could never have. I hate this… Too much is at risk for my Kingdom for me to be selfish. But… I don’t know if it will ever end.” 

“I will make it end then.” Alfred growled as his calm demeanour crumbled into shaken and angry, Alfred broadened his shoulder and clenched his fists. “I will make you stop. I will make you regret the day you ever laid eyes on him!” 

Francis was prepared to fall to his knees and beg for Alfred’s forgiveness, but he was interrupted by a noise coming from the curtains. 

“Move, Matthew!” A familiar voice snapped as the curtains began to move, “Let me through! That is an order! I don’t care what he has said!” 

“No…” Francis sighed, dreading the sight of Arthur emerging from the curtains, his bold brows knotted into a frown, staring at the two Kings, obviously sensing that something was wrong. 

“Alfred!” Arthur exclaimed as he marched towards his husband. Arthur looked at Francis as he stood by Alfred, “I apologise for that. However, Alfred, you just disappeared!” 

“I’m so sorry, Darling…” Alfred whispered, caressing Arthur’s cheek before hooking his arm around Arthur, pulling him in tightly, much to Arthur’s confusion.  
Francis’ heart ached… knowing exactly what Alfred was doing. 

“Darling? You’ve never called me that,” Arthur murmured as Alfred grasped him tightly, practically pressing Arthur into his side. “What are you two talking about? Matthew was in guard-mode… what is…?“  
Arthur’s voice trailed off with confusion, realising that Francis was staring at him with pain in his eyes. 

“Francis and I were just talking,” Alfred announced, smiling at Arthur as if nothing was wrong, “we made an agreement.” 

“We did?” Francis asked, somewhat terrified by the flawless act behind Alfred’s wide smile, but yet… there was still an underlying anger behind his deep oceanic eyes. 

“Mm~” Alfred chuckled as he looked at Arthur, taking his husbands hand and holding it to his chest, making sure that Francis could see it. Like he craved the Diamond Kings pain…  
“Remember when Francis agreed to assist us with grain?” 

“Yes,” Arthur agreed, before glancing at Francis, who was consumed with trying to not look as terrified as he felt. 

Alfred’s smile meant that he was enjoying this, he enjoyed kicking Francis while he was down… and he has done an amazing job of it, Francis could feel gravity tighten its grip on him, as though nature wanted the King of Diamonds to fall to his knees…  
Alfred did not stop there, “He is going to help us as much as he can,” Despite Alfred’s wide smile, his eyes were narrow and venomous. “He’s going to give us our imports from the Diamond Kingdom at half the price.” 

“WHAT?!” Francis and Arthur gasped together, both staring at the young King as if he was mad. However unlike Francis, Arthur was smiling. 

“Francis!” Arthur cried, “you honestly cannot be agreeing to this! This is practically robbery!!” 

“I…” Francis wanted to protest, however Alfred’s stare told him that it would be a mistake to fight him, not with Arthur standing right next to him. “We need to speak about this!” 

“Oh, Francis…” Arthur sighed, smiling, “please think about this agreement… I know it is a large ask; but it would help us so much, we need it.”  
Looking into his eyes, Francis felt a weight lift off of his shoulders, despite the glare of his husband. 

“I’ll see what I can do. I may have said it in the joy of the moment,” Francis explained, playing along with Alfred’s game, anything to protect his feelings from Arthur.  
Arthur smiled widely as he extended his hand to Francis, hesitantly, Francis’ trembling hand took Arthur’s and shook it lightly, unable to hide a smile as he stared into the Queens eyes. 

“Well, we will discuss it tomorrow then, let’s return to the ball,” Alfred explained, coaxing Arthur into his arms, “now, where is that dance that you promised me?” 

Arthur smiled at Alfred, taking his hand, but not before looking at Francis as his husband began to try to lead him away, “Do you mind?” 

“No, not at all…. Please, enjoy your night,” Francis replied as he stepped away from the married couple, letting them walk back towards the ball room. With their backs to them, Alfred ran his hand down Arthur’s back, feeling every inch of Arthur’s back, his fingers extending over Arthurs hips; well aware that Francis was watching. 

Arthur laughed in response to Alfred’s advance, “Watch your hands, sir! Why are you so grabby all of a sudden?!” 

When they disappeared, Francis released a deep breath, feeling his aching heart spread throughout his body like a plague, breaking him down like a crumbling wall… His worst nightmare had blossomed before his eyes and he was powerless to stop it.  
And he knew that it was only to be going worse… Alfred had become vengeful and angry, the ambitious King wasn’t going to forgive Francis for his wandering heart… He could barely blame the young King…  
He breathed heavily as he dug his nails into the marble, hurting his fingers. 

“You are a King for heaven’s sake…” Francis hissed to himself, “An ancient Kingdom at your fingertips. You cannot let your heart ruin that.” 

He stood upright, taking in a deep breath of fresh air, telling himself that he was going to face whatever pain the Spades was going to throw at him as a man and a King.  
Francis marched towards the ballroom, and made his way through the crowd, determined to be a host of his ball and engage with other monarchs. He aggressively ignored the sight of two figures in blue coats dancing closely on the dancefloor. 

But every time he caught them in the corner of his eye, or heard people speak of them he could not help but look. 

Alfred and Arthur danced slowly, smiling at each other as though the rest of the world didn’t exist and all hope laid in the other’s eyes. It was as though all of Alfred’s anger had disappeared as he looked down at Arthur, before bending down to kiss him softly. Arthur responded positively, wrapping his arms over Alfred’s shoulders, remembering to end their kiss before it became too scandalous. They moved slowly and took small steps, barely moving from their spot. When their kiss ended, Arthur closed his eyes and rested his head on Alfred’s shoulder, smiling as though he was about to fall asleep.  
However, Francis wasn’t going to let the beautiful sight bother him, he was not going to give any more fuel to Alfred’s vengeful fire. 

He spent the rest of the night socialising with the other monarchs, as though nothing was plaguing the Kings heart. However, he couldn’t escape the sight of those two blue figures… engaged in their dance and even a few passionate kisses. 

Francis reminded himself that his heart does not dictate his future: he is a King in his own right, all he could do was pray that he would be strong enough to find a way out of this situation without his Kingdom being effected by his selfish heart. 

The next day was going to hurt him, badly; and he was powerless to stop it as it rushed towards him like a powerful wave, determined to drown the King in his own mistakes. 

He had never regretted living as much as he did during that night. And knew that it was only going to get worse, for the King of Spades was fueled by the fire of anger, and he was going to stop at nothing until Francis suffered for his wandering heart.


	7. Spiders web

Francis abruptly woke the next morning, convinced that the night before was just a bad dream, however the pounding headache that roared through his brain told him otherwise. He got ready for the day at an extremely slow pace, taking more time than he normally would, anything to delay his meeting with the other monarchs, particularly the Spades.  
It was very early in the morning, and very cold outside as the sun had not risen to heat the landscape, so Francis dressed in his warmer coat, wearing his spring-appropriate suit underneath. 

Francis thought more and more about Alfred’s words and felt more and more attacked, like he was living through the nightmare all over again. Francis realised that today he was going to be faced with a decision: face shame, or accept a terrible deal. He couldn’t decide which was worse: shaming his kingdom, or financially ruining it. 

Francis could not forget the look in Alfred’s eyes, and the fury and shock they expressed  
as soon as Francis cried that cursed word that began with ‘L’. Francis regretted not taking Alfred’s anger more seriously, he should have promised more, express that he was harmless to his marriage as well as his honour. He knew that Arthur was not worth the danger … but yet, the danger was irrelevant to Francis’ heart. 

As he walked down the hallway, Francis felt gravity claw at his back and climb up his shoulders like a little demon, trying to force him to the floor. What if Alfred has told Arthur already? What if all of the monarchs know, or have figured it out themselves?  
Francis opened the doors to the dining room, bracing himself to be stared down with disgust and judgment; however he was met with few stares as everyone was distracted by conversation. Everything seemed … peaceful, it was the complete opposite of Francis’ raging heart as he surveyed the room for any people dressed in blue. For a moment he gasped, thinking that he had seen one, until he realised that it was only the Jack. Neither the King nor Queen of Spades had arrived yet. Of course, the Aces of the present monarchs stood by on their watchful guard, Francis smiled at Antonio, whom followed Lili into the dining area. 

“Did you sleep well? Last night was a massive success.” Antonio asked as he turned to face Francis. 

“I slept fine, thank you,” Francis replied as Antonio hurried to his position beside the Ace  
of Hearts and the Ace of Clubs. 

Lili ran to Francis with a joyful look on her sweet face, “the Hearts and the Clubs are talking! I was so scared that they would be angry at each other.” 

Despite Lili’s hope, Francis knew that things were not going to be ok between the Hearts and the Clubs. It did not matter how the Kings and Queens felt about each other: their Kingdoms had a conflict that needed to be solved: otherwise it will end in disaster. But instead of telling Lili this fact, Francis smiled down at her, “That’s great.” 

“Although, last night Arthur proposed that the land be given back overtime, the changes should be subtle and full of cooperation so there are no miscommunications,” Lili explained. 

“How diplomatic of him…” Francis muttered, feeling guilty even as he engaged in conversation about Arthur as though he was expecting the King of Spades to arrive at any second, and berate him again… 

“I hope they like it!” Lili exclaimed as he clapped her hands together, “I hate the idea of anyone leaving our Kingdom feeling sour. The day hasn’t started and negociations are beginning.

Historically, the second last day of the conference is spent finalising decisions made during the meeting the day before. It gives the Kingdoms a final chance to settle any decisions and make alliances. Whilst the last day of the conference is dedicated to the Ace’s in the form of a competition as a means to display the Kingdom’s loyalty to their monarchs.  
Traditionally the second last day is supposed to be peaceful, however Francis felt that it was going to be anything but. 

“Have you seen either of the Spades?” Francis asked, glancing over his shoulder, as though expecting Alfred to dash through the door and smack the Diamond King for even thinking about his Queen. 

“No, I don’t think they’ve gotten up yet,” Lili replied, “but as soon as I see them, I’m taking them to see the garden!” 

“How sweet of you, they would love that,” Francis pointed out, rubbing his Queens head, careful to not push her small flower crown out of place on her short blonde hair. 

Francis finally sat down to have his breakfast, and Lili sat next to him, still talking about how she wishes to try the teas that Arthur brought from his Kingdom. Despite being happy that Lili has made a friend, he couldn’t help but feel anxious over the fact that Alfred can use time when his queen is distracted.  
Francis looked across the thin table to see the Queen of Hearts and the Queen of Clubs sitting beside each other. 

“Last night was brilliant, Francis,” Elizabeta pointed out, “that ballroom was so beautiful!” 

“I’m glad, I know that a lot of work went into it,” Francis explained, “so, Lili told me that Arthur proposed eventually passing the mountain region.” 

“Yes, Kiku even proposed helping us with fish exports, since our lakes offer hardly any life.” Elizabeta added. 

“Arthur’s suggestion has widened our options,” Kiku admitted, “it is going to be discussed with the Spades later.” 

As though on-call, the doors to the dining area opened again and three blue figures walked in. Francis found himself unable to look away, despite Alfred’s enormous presence. Arthur looked freshened and powerful, wearing a deep blue tunic with a golden sash tied around his waist and his neck was completely covered by his black undershirt. A long cloak blanketed his entire body, appropriate for the weather as the cloak appeared to be very warming, with white fur lining the hem. Alfred’s cloak matched Arthurs, but he wore his normal suit underneath.  
With the Spades near the table, Lili rose to immediately speak to Arthur, like she was greeting a new best friend, the sight warmed Francis’ heart. However, it was burned to a crisp by the poisonous look in Alfred’s eyes.  
Francis sighed as he looked back down at his plate of bread, jam and exquisite pastries, having suddenly lost his appetite. 

“Good morning~” Alfred chuckled as he took the seat next to Francis, Francis was unsure whether the Kings attitude was to tease him, or to be polite to the two Queens who sat across the table. Everyone was smiling at Alfred as he spoke to the people around him, and Alfred acted perfectly casual, whilst completely ignoring Francis’ presence, it was driving him mad with anxiety. 

“Heh, I’m glad that you two liked Arthur’s idea,” Alfred said, smiling with pride as Arthur chuckled, standing beside him. Finally, Alfred turned to look at Francis, acknowledging for the first time since he and Arthur arrived. “Yao said that the six of us should meet straight after breakfast. 

“Right…” Francis mumbled before taking a sip of tea, keeping his eyes focussed on the pool of hot, flavoured liquid within the cup. Francis could only imagine what Alfred was going to do to abuse his sovereignty as right now Alfred had the power to destroy Francis. Alfred acted as though he was fine, as though he had nothing to hide and no grudges. Francis ignored him as he continued to talk, determined to not expose his anxiety any further.  
Eventually the Hearts and Clubs left the dining room together, intending to begin their final discussions regarding trade. It is later on in the day when he Spades will join them to discuss the agreement regarding the Northern Mountain region. As soon as they left, Arthur stood by the table, looking down at Francis and Alfred. 

“Alfred, Lili wishes to show us the garden, perhaps all four of us can go?” Arthur suggested. 

“We’re fine, Francis and I are just going to talk,” Alfred replied before flashing a smug smile like he had thought of something devilish, “my hips are still sore from last night… I can only imagine how you are feeling…” 

“Alfred!” Arthur hissed as his face blushed with a bright red hue, knowing exactly what Alfred was suggesting.  
And Francis’ heart tensed, knowing too what Alfred was suggesting. 

“Well it is true… We did do a lot last night… on the dancefloor and off…” Alfred continued, occasionally glancing over at Francis, making sure that the Diamond King was getting the message. 

“But—Ohh, you are unbelievable…” Arthur growled, rubbing his forehead with his hand in irritation. Arthur leaned into Alfred to hiss at him, "I ought to slap you right now... Why would you talk about something so private right here!?"

“I'm sorry, love... Don't worry, it’s ok, Francis wouldn’t get it…” Alfred muttered, turning his head to look at Francis with those narrow eyes, showing Francis that Alfred’s anger was still alive: and in full effect.  
If Francis were not in this situation: he would have smacked the King for using such distasteful language. Francis knew why he was doing this, he was teasing Francis, reminding him that he had what Francis longed for. And was determined to make the Diamond King suffer for it.  
Francis could hardly blame him, he was only protecting who he loved.

Francis felt as though he was going to be sick. Not only had Alfred figured him out, but he was rubbing salt into the wound on Francis heart. He was teasing him with his marital privileges. 

Arthur was brave and laughed through his embarrassment, pretending as though he was fine. He put on a brave face and chuckled through his teeth, “If you keep talking like that, 'love', you won’t get any more. But fine, I will see you two before the meeting then.” 

As Arthur turned away, Alfred jumped out of his seat and took Arthurs arm, before pulling him in for a kiss. Kissing Arthur passionately as he held him in by the arm, after a couple of seconds, Arthur pushed Alfred away from him, frowning at Alfred’s over-affection. 

“I love you,” Alfred chirped, however Arthur continued to frown at him, noticing that something is wrong. 

“I love you too,” Arthur murmured as he pulled himself out of Alfred’s grip, “but you are acting so strange… What is wrong...?” 

"Nothing, enjoy your walk~" Alfred smiled at Arthur as he began to sit back at his seat, watching Arthur as he walked away, before realising that Francis was going to same thing. However, once Arthur left Alfred snapped his head to look at Francis with those same angry eyes. “Are you paying attention now?” 

“What do you want?” Francis grumbled as he glanced over at the Ace’s, with Antonio leaving to escort Lili and Arthur, whilst Matthew continued to stand guard, and the Jacks who sat at the other end of the table. 

“I’m going to make you regret laying your eyes on Arthur,” Alfred admitted, “and ensure my Kingdom success at the same time. What are you willing to do to keep me quiet?”

“Anything.”  
Francis finally made his choice, while it is true that a financial deal with the Spades would damage his Kingdom: the struggle would be temporary. Whereas if Alfred was to expose Francis’ wandering heart, his Kingdoms reputation would be ruined for his entire reign: he would be shamed, his alliances with the Spades would be dissolved, and no other Kingdom would trust him. It would ruin his Kingdom if the truth came out. 

“Right,” Alfred murmured, “you have my silence, as long as you keep to your promises.” Despite his promise, Francis still felt exposed and anxious, because Alfred does still have the power to use and abuse the Diamond King, whether or not he chooses to remain silent. 

“I like the idea that I proposed last night, the fifty percent off the price of grain. Although I will admit that it was ambitious and greedy.” 

“Please… think about that one, think about what is possible for me,” Francis pointed out.

“Heh… I’m sure that you can make the impossible happen…” Alfred chuckled. 

“My Jack and Queen would never agree to it. I doubt that yours will either,” Francis added. 

“No… Arthur was overjoyed when I said it last night and Yao knows a good deal when he sees one,” Alfred hissed, “Besides, I’m sure that your Queen and Jack would agree if they were to find out…” 

“You wouldn’t dare…” Francis growled, unafraid to stare at the King of Spades in the eyes. “I am not a threat to your marriage; you don’t need to do this!” 

“This isn’t just about my marriage!” Alfred snapped, “I have the power to give my Kingdom the best, so I am going to deliver it!” 

“But at the expense of my people? Fifty percent is something that not even I can manage!” Francis sighed, “What I feel for Arthur is my sin; it is not something that my people should have to suffer for as well.” 

Momentarily, Alfred’s cold and harsh demeanour faltered, somewhat sympathising with Francis’ plea. Alfred scoffed before crossing his arms over his chest. “I suppose that asking for fifty percent is too much…” 

“Yes, yes it is,” Francis agreed, happy to finally reach the King of Spades. 

“But I want something close; my silence is going to cost you a lot. I’m never going to forget what you did, you made a mistake and you are going to regret it.” 

Francis sighed, “I already do.” 

“That’s funny that you say that. But I saw the way you looked at him this morning; it was as if my words meant nothing.” 

“Alfred, I assure you—“ 

“Is everything ok over here?” Yao asked as he and Vash approached the two Kings. 

“We’re fine!” Alfred beamed; completely masking the anger that he was showing just seconds earlier. “We were actually just discussing the Diamond contribution, Francis is more than happy to help.” 

“Then I suppose we should start the meeting then,” Vash agreed. 

“Matthew, do you mind going to collect Arthur and Lili, they are in the gardens?” Yao asked.  
Matthew bowed his head silently, before walking towards the door, his blue cloak flowing behind him as he walked with powerful steps. 

Francis felt nothing but anxiety as the Kings and Jacks made their way to one of the small meeting rooms.  
And when they finally arrived, the doors opening felt like the final nail was being hammered into Francis’ coffin. 

The meeting room was small compared to most of the offices in the Diamond castle, it was lit by a small chandelier that hung in the centre of the room, above a rectangular desk. When the last of the group finally arrived, everyone sat down, with the Spades sitting on one side of the desk, and the Diamonds on the other, whilst the Aces stood behind their monarchs, like hawks watching over them. 

“Now, we are detailing the agreement between the Kingdom of Diamonds and the Kingdom of Spades, addressing the contribution that the Diamonds will make towards the industrial advancement of the Spades, and what will be given to them in return for their cooperation.” Yao explained as he wrote on a piece of paper; beginning to write the contract. “In accordance to tradition, I must read out the rules as follows: only the King and Queen of each represented Kingdom can sign or annul an agreement. An agreement can only be signed with the agreement of both Kings and Queens, no Jack has the authority to contribute to a signing or annulment. A Jack is only allowed to advise the steps that the King and Queen can take: but cannot influence or finalise the agreement.” 

Francis knew now that he had to put on a brave face, he had to fight to keep his Kingdoms honour. He felt the eyes of the King of Spades mentally push him back into a corner, well aware that he has to only reveal Francis’ feelings for Arthur in order to ruin him. 

The anxiety was suffocating Francis as he heard the doors to the meeting room shut and the meeting commenced.


	8. Panic

Francis felt as though his heart was about to burst out of his chest as he tightened his hands into his fists, praying that he was not going to faint. The voices around him became nothing but un-intelligible mumbles and grumbles, like Francis had completely forgotten the language they were speaking in. His anxiety rose as he thought more about his situation; the King of Spades has the power to use him like a puppet, a puppet that he could shame or economically abuse.  
The poisonous glare he received from Alfred did not help his state at all; he was kicking the King while he was down… Francis didn’t blame him; he was only acting to protect his Queen and get the best for his Kingdom. What King would pass on an opportunity like this? 

With the rules read and the status’ and goals of each Kingdom disclosed, the discussions between the Kings and Queens of Spades and Diamonds could commence. 

Alfred wasted no time, “following what we discussed last night on the balcony, I think we should begin at that figure…” Francis swallowed as he watched Alfred’s lips curl into a smile. He was pushing Francis into a corner. 

“What is he talking about?” Vash whispered to Francis. 

Francis took in a deep breath as he straightened his back, “what we discussed last night was on personal terms, not diplomatic. That holds no power here.” Francis explained, swallowing his anxiety as he stared into the young Kings eyes. “Besides, I’m sure that was just your excitement getting the better of you, because I never stated such a figure, or agreed to it.” 

“Fair enough,” Alfred shrugged, “I can understand that.” 

“Then I propose that we look at our current standing,” Arthur proposed, “Currently, the Spades are one of the largest buyers of Diamond material. And we can see the prominent use of Spade materials at use in this very castle.” 

“All we ask is for some help, and in return we offer you advancements, as we said earlier: only a fool would turn it down,” Alfred added. 

“We do want to help,” Lili pointed out with a sweet smile on her face, completely unaware of the tension between Alfred and Francis. “We are happy to offer you some advantages when it comes to our trade agreement. We could lower the percentage of exports you want.” 

“That’s exactly what we were thinking of,” Alfred agreed, smiling, “We primarily want to focus on agriculture and food. Because our food supplies have suffered because of our industrial boom, rather soon we will be at risk of famine: which we can’t risk at a time like this,” Alfred explained. 

“What do you propose?” Lili asked. 

“First we should start at grain purchases at fifty percent of the price,” Alfred exclaimed, his statement made everyone in the room gasp – even the Aces momentarily broke their stance in reaction to Alfred’s bold request. 

“Are you mad?” Francis asked. 

“Perhaps,” Alfred replied, “there are certain things that will drive men mad, you’d know that: wouldn’t you, Francis?” 

Francis sucked in a sharp breath, recoiling from the shock of Alfred’ statement, he watched as Arthur glared at his husband, attempting to understand why Alfred would say such a thing. However, Arthur still looked angry. 

“We can’t accept that! That will drive us into deficit!” Lili exclaimed. 

“Perhaps sixty then,” Alfred proposed. Francis couldn’t help but notice Arthur become concerned by how bold and rude Alfred was acting, as he stared at Alfred with a heavy frown. 

“We cannot do that either!” Lili pointed out, becoming more distressed. 

It was then that Francis’ eyes widened as he remembered… the familiar voice of the Joker ran through his mind like church bells as he heard the words again…  
‘You can act on the cries of your heart; however, the price that will come with it will be catastrophic…’  
This was catastrophic! Francis had acted on his feelings; he danced with Arthur and said J’taime. He had set himself up for failure! And now he knew that his Kingdom was going to suffer because of his selfishness!  
Francis felt as though he was going to be physically ill, and now he was too far gone to protect Lili… She was doing all of the talking, he should be the one defending his Kingdom from the onslaught from the King of Spades. 

“Francis…” Alfred muttered, smiling at the Diamond King from across the table, “do you have anything to say, or is Lili going to speak for you?” 

“Alfred!!” Arthur hissed, lightly smacking Alfred on the shoulder, recoiling at Alfred’s behaviour. 

“We can’t do anything extreme; we still don’t know exactly what you are going to give us in return! There is no guarantee; we are placing a lot on a RISK,” Francis pointed out. 

“Well, some risks pay off,” Alfred chuckled, “you need to decide which is worse: deficit or shame?” 

Once again, everyone present recoiled in shock, Francis felt Vash grab at his shoulder, “what did you do?” 

Francis huffed, feeling the weight of everyone’s stares, he felt as though he was drowning in judgement and shame already … he had to act, now.  
If he was going to accept this terrible deal with the Spades, he could make back the difference with the Clubs or the Hearts. He could come back from this…  
Whereas if Alfred reveals his secret, that shame would stick around Francis and his Kingdom like a bad smell… His Kingdom would be considered dishonest, other monarchs would be wary of him and surely his relationship with the Spades would be severed: something that he cannot risk happening. 

“Sixty-five percent is the best we can do,” Francis admitted.  
No one looked as though they could believe what was happening: what kind of King would put their Kingdom at such an economic disadvantage?! Francis could feel this judgement, however he knew that he was doing what was best to protect his Kingdom… He had chosen the lesser of two evils… 

“Are you mad?!” Vash hissed, “What are you doing?! Do you even know what you’re doing?!” 

“Francis, what’s wrong?” Lili asked, becoming increasingly anxious. 

“Francis,” Arthur said, immediately catching Francis’ attention, even he was concerned by the King’s decision, “Are you sure that you want to do this?”  
Francis could only look at Arthur, feeling as though his heart was sinking under the weight of Arthur’s stare. He stared at Arthur as he mentally begged for help, he was internally screaming at Arthur to help him and to see that something was wrong… 

But it was too late, as Francis signed the contract hr felt like he was signing away his dignity to the Spades, particularly Alfred. The young King had won, he had gotten what he wanted from the Diamonds and he still had Francis’ secret as his greatest weapon. Francis knew that this issue was not going to go away… not while Alfred was still young, naïve and vengeful. 

As soon as the Spades left the room, Antonio slammed the doors behind them as Vash stood up before his King. 

“Are you a madman!?!” Vash hissed as he grabbed Francis’ shoulders, obviously fighting the urge to strangle the Diamond King with his bare hands.  
Francis somewhat wished that he would do it anyways. 

Lili grabbed her brother’s arm in an attempt to calm him down, “Vash—“ 

“Lili, it’s ok… I should have told you all what was going on as soon as it began…” Francis sighed. 

“What was King Alfred talking about? Shame? Madness?” Antonio asked, “And now this terrible deal, you’re scaring us now.” 

“Well…” Francis mumbled, “I picked the lesser of two options.” 

“How is this lesser?” Vash asked, his cheeks burning red. 

Francis looked up at Lili and assessed whether her knowing this information would impact her friendship with Arthur, he knew that she and Arthur were getting along well…  
He’d hate to ruin this for her… 

“Lili, go and find Arthur…” Francis explained, “Have your tea with him and show him the gardens, show him a good time. And offer Alfred to join you. Disperse the situation.” 

Lili bowed her head, not wanting to question Francis’ decision, “yes… Just… be ok… please..” 

Francis made sure that the door was properly shut behind his young Queen, before he looked to Antonio and Vash, who still stared at him intensely, awaiting Francis’ reasoning. 

“I fell in love with the Queen of Spades,” Francis stated, not bothering to explain it all from the beginning, as he knew that there would be another time for his Jack and Ace to learn the entire story. “Alfred had figured out my feelings for Arthur, and he threatened to expose me if I didn’t take his deal.” 

“You… with him?” Vash asked recoiling in shock. “Francis, you know how bad this is!” 

“I know that it is bad. Don’t panic, nothing happened between us. Arthur doesn’t even know how I feel,” Francis admitted, “But when Alfred found out, I had no other option. Deficit is better than shame.” 

“You were blackmailed…” Antonio gasped, “If anything; they’re the ones who are being dishonourable!” 

“No…” Francis sighed, “Alfred is only trying to protect his Queen and do what is best for his Kingdom. I don’t blame him for being a King…” 

“But what are we going to do now?” Vash asked. 

“Try to talk to the Hearts and Clubs; let’s see if we can try to repair this Spade-shaped hole…” Francis sighed as he rose from his seat and marched out of the meeting room, desperate to escape the intensity of the situation, “I need to breathe…” 

The sickness that boiled in Francis’ stomach grew worse with every step he took and every breath he made, he dreaded every moment before him… However he could only pray that Alfred had been satisfied enough to remain silent.  
Francis retired to his private office, determined to spend the afternoon in isolation before his next meetings. 

After a couple of hours, Francis saw the door to his office open and Lili peek through the gap. 

“Francis…” Lili murmured, “Are you ok?” 

“Yes,” Francis lied, “how can I help you?” 

“It’s Arthur, he wants to speak to you in the tea-room,” Lili explained. 

“What?” Francis gasped. 

“I need to go and have my bath, he’s waiting for you in the private tea room upstairs,” Lili explained, “He said that he needed to talk to you.”

“Oh…” Francis stuttered as he stood up from his chair. 

“Um…and…” Lili began, “Please find out if he is feeling ok.”

“What do you mean?” Francis asked. 

“When he first came to me, his eyes were red; like he had been crying. He told me that he was fine… but: I don’t believe him,” Lili explained. 

“Oh….” Francis sighed as Lili left, leaving him to make his way to the tea room. 

Francis spent the entire journey to the tea room internally cursing at himself, he wanted to scream as loud as his lungs would allow. He wished that he had the courage to grab a guard’s weapon and end himself then and there … surely anyone else would be a better King than him right now…  
He reached the tea room with an aching anxiety, making him want to be physically sick… 

Francis opened the door and stepped in, he looked at the small table that sat in the centre of the room, the table was decorated with an expensive tea set, was well as delicate sweets. However, both of the chairs were empty. 

“Arth—“  
Francis was interrupted when he was grabbed from behind and forced against the wall as the door slammed shut. Two warm hands pressed his shoulders against the wall, trapping him. Francis found himself staring into a pair of vibrant green eyes, which were narrowed with anger.  
“Arthur, what are you doing?!” 

“Do you speak the same language as your servants?” Arthur asked. 

“Y-yes…” Francis shuddered as he attempted to pull himself off the wall, only for Arthur to push him back. 

Despite the situation, Francis’ heart raged out of control, as the intimacy was driving the man mad… even his illusions could not create such a scenario… Francis breathed heavily, unsure of how he should feel about the stare of seething anger that he could see in Arthur’s eyes. 

“Then you should tell me the same thing as they did…” Arthur whispered as he leaned into Francis, his rose and tea scent sending a blissful shiver down Francis’ spine, “tell me what J’taime means.”  
Francis stuttered, unable to think clearly, as his anxiety and adrenaline created a heavy fog in his mind… Arthur's touch fuelled the craving for intimacy that had been cooking within the King’s heart, despite the anxiety and fear that he was feeling, he couldn’t pull his eyes away from Arthur's. 

He was cornered like a mouse facing a cat, he was finally trapped and saw no way of escaping this confrontation and Francis was terrified by what was going to come. With every breath he took, the more intoxicated he became by Arthur’s scent.. 

“It means…” Francis murmured, his heart sinking into his stomach as it beat like a drum, “it means…”

There was no way out. He has to be honest. 

Francis fell silent when he watched Arthur’s face flinch as he took in a deep breath, feeling the Queens arms tremble as his hands pinned Francis’ shoulders to the wall.  
Francis finally swallowed his fear and spoke, “I love you.”


	9. Confessional

A buzz rang through Francis’ ears after he said those three dangerous words, he watched as Arthurs eyes widened, despite knowing: Francis’ confession still shocked him. Both monarchs were silent, both unable to comprehend what the King of Diamonds had just admitted.  
Despite the excruciating anxiety, a wave of relief rushed through Francis’ body, and the words rolled off of his tongue again.  
“I love you…” 

“Y-you can’t…” Arthur gasped as he released his grip on Francis’ shoulders, and he began to step back, his green eyes staring at Francis as his pale lips trembled as he struggled to find the words to say. 

Francis hated the sight of Arthur in such a state, the silence haunted him as the gravity of the situation began to return to Francis. Arthur’s silence made the King feel more and more anxious…  
Of course he expected Arthur’s reaction to his confession to be bad… but he never expected silence to be the thing that hurts him the most.  
He watched Arthur as thoughts raced through the Queens mind, and he became more and more panicked, grapping at his sleeves and fiddling with his fingers as his eyes darted around the room. 

“I know…” Francis admitted, breaking the painful silence, “But I can’t hide it anymore, it eats at me like a wolf to a carcass.” Francis reached his hands towards the Queen as he stepped off of the wall, as a way to show Arthur that he meant no harm, “I don’t expect anything from you—“ 

“Good, because you won’t get anything!” Arthur spat, defensively crossing his arms over his chest, desperately avoiding eye contact with Francis, which made the Kings heart cry. “I can’t believe this… I…”

The impact of Francis’ confession was still alive within Arthur, as the Queen struggled to speak, or find the words to say.  
“I have been struggling to hide it for the past couple of days … it’s been destroying me… Arthur, I’m sorry. The last thing I want is for you to see me as a threat.” Francis explained as he placed his hands on Arthur’s shoulders. “I didn’t know how to contain it and I made many mistakes… you’re just…” 

“What?!” Arthur snapped, pushing Francis away from him, before falling into the seat next to the table, his head falling into his hands. “What did I do?” 

“It did not take much, but it is not your fault. Attracting my affections was my own sin, it is not supposed to be your burden to bare.” Francis explained, “You were just… you’re beautiful.” At the word, Arthur’s head rose from his hands, and he stared at Francis as he continued. “You’re eyes are hypnotic, your skin is so soft, and you walk with such elegance and grace, you were born to be a royal. Your voice is as soothing as church bells ringing and you speak with such a refined charm and wit, it is impossible to not be captivated by every word you say.” As he spoke more Arthurs eyes widened and his mouth slowly opened in shock. Francis knew now that he had to keep going, there was no stopping him now. Arthur wanted to know the reasons why Francis fell in love with him: so Francis will give everything to tell him. No more pretending, no more holding back.  
“At first it was your beauty that caught my eye but as I talked to you more I saw that you were beautiful on the inside. You are smarter than any man I’ve ever met, you care about your Kingdom so much that it is nothing short of admirable, you show your people such devotion and love, you are what Kings and Queens aspire to be. You have so many ideas and propositions that you are a natural leader. You are so kind and sweet that you had my heart caught in a web since the moment you spoke to me. You have the aspiration to challenge those who tried to bring you down, not even tradition stood in your way, you are powerful enough to change rules that dictated the lives of others. Every moment I saw you, my heart raced out of control, it begged for your attention and every time I received it: a rush went through me, like a satisfied thirst. You make me happy… you wash away any of my worries or anxieties…”

Arthur whimpered, “Stop…”

But Francis didn’t stop, “ever since you stepped out of that carriage, you had my heart—“ 

“STOP!” Arthur snapped, rising out of his chair, “I barely understand why Alfred fell in love with me, and now you! I am the worst person to fall in love with—especially for you, I am the Queen of Spades. And I am MARRIED!” 

“I know, that’s why I didn’t act on it—“ 

“Didn’t act on it? That must be a joke!” Arthur snapped. Francis breathed heavily, feeling as though the Queen of Spades had just kicked in him the ribcage. “You said that you loved me without thinking that I would figure it out!! When you danced with me, was your intention to get close to me? Was everything you did a grab for attention!?”

Francis frowned, unable to deny it, “I do not mean to make you think that way about me, I genuinely wished to be with you.” 

“Oh lord, no wonder Alfred was so upset!! He was right about you!!” Arthur spat, his face becoming redder as he became more upset, “I defended you… I called Alfred childish and paranoid… today… I yelled at him for being so rude to you at the meeting. We’ve never yelled at each other before…. I’m… I’m a terrible husband… I should have listened to him…”

“It’s not your fault…” Francis muttered, himself suffering as Arthur crumbled before him. He wanted nothing more than to pull Arthur into his arms and promise him that everything was going to be ok… that Arthur was perfect just as he was… “I’m sorry…” 

“You have no idea what you are doing?! This is – URH! You cannot be in love with me, you CAN’T! This could destroy us, as well as you!” Arthur snapped, “You’re putting both of our Kingdoms at risk!!” 

“I know!” Francis replied, trying his best to not raise his voice, “That’s why I accepted the deal!” 

“The deal?” Arthur asked, before his eyes widened with shock, “… did Alfred blackmail you? Is that why you accepted that terrible agreement?” 

“He was protecting you, and getting the best for his Kingdom. I do not hold it against him, as I would be the same…” Francis replied, “my Kingdom means everything to me, and if it means being used by the Kingdom of Spades, it is better than being exposed.” 

“You haven’t done a very good job at not exposing yourself,” Arthur spat. 

“I let my selfish desire overcome me for a moment, and it exposed me long enough for the worst person to notice.” Francis admitted. “He knew how to use my weakness, and he used it as best as he could.” 

“I don’t think I want to use you, I don’t want anything to do with you!” Arthur replied, “this has already hurt my marriage, and I know that if this was to escalate, it will destroy my Kingdom. Alfred and I are already in danger—“ 

“What?” Francis asked, “Why are you in danger?”

“That is none of your concern!” 

“But I am concerned—“ 

“Oh! That’s right! You LOVE me!!” Arthur growled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Francis sighed when he saw the first tears roll down Arthurs cheeks, suddenly, Arthurs demeanour changed; he was no longer angry or growling. His knees shook as he stood and his entire body shock with fear after every breath he took: This only worried Francis more. 

“Please, Arthur, I will protect you no matter what. Let me help you, even if you hate me…” Francis sighed. 

“If you want to help Alfred and me: leave us alone!!” Arthur snapped, “Too much is wrong with this deal, it won’t be long before we are all exposed! I… I’m annulling the deal!” 

“Arthur!” Francis cried as Arthur marched past him, in shock, Francis reached for Arthurs arm, grabbing it just in time to hold him back before he could leave the tea room. “What is going on?! PLEASE!” 

“LET GO OF ME!!” Arthur screamed as a firm hand struck the Diamond King across the cheek. Francis released Arthur out of shock. He hissed in pain as he pressed his hand against his reddened cheek, staring at the hand that stuck him, and the shocked look on the face of the Queen that did it. 

“Arthur…” 

Arthur tightened his face before he took a deep breath, composing himself, “I’m sorry.” 

Without another word Arthur turned his back to Francis and ran out of the tea room, leaving the King alone in shock, his beating heart racing beyond his control: to the point of physical pain. Francis felt as though he was about to fall to his knees and scream… he knew better, but yet… he still did… he still thought of Arthur, his heart still ached for him. But because of his selfishness: he has put his Kingdom at risk, the one thing he was born to serve and protect.  
He broke his own rules. 

The noise of slow clapping echoed through the tearoom, sending a shiver down Francis’ spine… because he knew exactly who it belonged to.

“Why won’t you leave me alone?” Francis moaned as his head fell into his hands, “can’t you see that I am in pain? Are you here to mock me? To haunt me?” 

“No, to warn you,” The Joker admitted.

“Go away…” 

“No, no, you’ll want me to finish this,” The Joker explained, “you are going down the path of the ‘Bad Ending’.” 

“I can see why,” Francis agreed as he finally looked up, his eyes reddening from the forming tears, to see the Joker sitting comfortably on the table, drinking a cup of tea. A brilliant contrast to his black clothing and ghostly skin. “I’m heartbroken, and any hope of the Spades forgiving me is severed.” 

“Not only that.” The Joker chuckled, “you have single handedly destroyed the Kingdom of Spades.” 

“What?” Francis asked. 

“You have no idea how crucial this deal was to the Spades… you were going to guarantee food for their people..” The Joker explained, “you see, currently their kingdom is already suffering a famine. As we speak, violence and chaos is erupting within the Kingdom of Spades…. Alfred, Yao, Matthew and Arthur will return to anarchy... and if they return without a solution… well… you can imagine what horrors will await them. Months ago, the Spades castle was stormed by revolutionaries, dozens of people were killed and violence engulfed the capital. This was when Alfred and Arthur proposed that the Conference be their last chance to prove to their Kingdom that they were better than the last monarchs: the ones who started all of the people’s problems. When they return, they will be met with anger and betrayal. The people who want to hurt them will have nothing to hold them back…” 

“No…” Francis gasped, remembering the last time he was in the Kingdom of Spades the year before, never had he suspected that there were so many problems brewing behind closed doors. 

“The last monarchs left the Kingdom in such a state of disarray: passing the crown onto Alfred and Arthur was like passing on a death-sentence. Because now all of that anger is going to be directed towards them. Especially the Queen… many people called for the Queens blood, and now they shall be calling for Arthurs.” 

“But… what?” Francis gasped, in a state of disbelief. 

“They are trying to bring hope back to their Kingdom. They made promises to fix every mistake that their predecessors made. So imagine what will happen to them when they bring back nothing to a pack of starving wolves… they currently think that the deals they’ve made with the Hearts and Clubs will be enough to buy more time: but it won’t. Besides, Arthur knows that if this scandal were to arrive in the Spades Kingdom, there is no doubt that he and Alfred would be punished for it.” The Joker continued, “Also… without Alfred and Arthur, the land dispute between the Clubs and the Hearts will turn into war…” 

“No…” 

“War is going to return,” the Joker pointed out, becoming more visibly irritated, “you need to stop it! Before the Spades industrial revolution becomes a political one!! If this story is to continue as it is, Arthur will spend his two year anniversary as the Queen of Spades hanging by a rope and war will ensue, a civil war within the Spades lands, and between the Hearts and Clubs!”  
Francis was unable to speak; he was still in a state of shock over what the Joker had just told him.  
“Now, what are you going to do about it?” 

“I have to stop them…” Francis gasped as he began to step back towards the door, breathing deeply with panic. “I can’t let that happen to him! I need to warn them!!”  
The King sprinted out of the tea room and down the hallway, desperate to reach the Spades, wherever they may be. 

Francis no longer cared about his selfish feelings; his mind had become preoccupied with the mental image of Arthur hanging by a rope! His feelings for Arthur had turned into determination and bravery. He knew that he had to save him, despite the fact that Arthur would never have any feelings for him in return.  
Eventually Francis made it to the hall where the monarchs were meeting to arrange the next round of private meetings. Francis immediately noticed the royal blue figures, his ran down the staircase, desperate to reach the Spade monarchs who stood together closely. As he got closer, Francis realised that Alfred was holding Arthur in his arms, keeping him close… Francis did not care about this anymore, he did not care about how many Kings, Queens or Jacks noticed him running down the stairs like a mad man, all Francis could think about was that haunting image of Arthur gasping for life as his body hung from a rope… 

“Arthur! Alfred!” Francis called out as he made his way towards them, only to be greeted by narrow stares. 

“MATTHEW!!” Arthur roared when Francis got close enough to slow down, but before he could speak; a sword came between him and the monarchs. 

“I’m sorry, your highness, but I have orders…” Matthew grumbled in a soft voice. The approachable young man that Francis saw earlier had disappeared, and a guard dog remained.  
People gasped with shock as the Ace of Spades continued to hold his sword in front of Francis.  
Suddenly Antonio pulled Francis back as he drew out his sword, colliding it with Matthew’s. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Antonio growled as he and the Spades swords crossed, and they began to push, but neither Ace budged.  
Everyone stepped back in shock to give the Aces more room, suddenly, the Aces stepped back and began to circle each other, staring each other down like dogs about to fight. 

“I have my orders,” Matthew grumbled. 

“Orders or not, no one dares threaten my King,” Antonio hissed. 

“Lovino, stand by the Spades,” Ludwig ordered, “we can’t afford to have them regret their vote!”  
Suddenly the Ace of Hearts ran to the two Aces, drawing out his own sword, he stood next to the Ace of Spades. Before Francis could properly assess the situation, the Ace of Clubs had joined Antonio’s side. 

It was a standoff as no Ace dared to move without further orders, the moment had been sprung from a moment of panic, and now the situation looked as though it could escalate into chaos with one word… 

“DON’T FIGHT!! PLEASE!!” A voice cried as a figure in a long yellow dress forced herself in the circle of Aces, before tripping on her dress and falling to the ground. 

“LILI!” Vash cried as he forced himself past Antonio, running to help his sister. 

“EVERYONE STAND DOWN!!” Elizabeta barked as the Ace's began to retreat to their royals and seethed their swords. The conflict was over, for now. 

“Matthew… stand down,” Arthur ordered quietly, his voice still cracking from the exhaustion brought upon by sadness, a voice that sank Francis’ heart, for he knew that he was the one who caused it. He caused this entire mess. “I’m sorry, it was a false order... I panicked…” 

“Shh… it’s ok…” Alfred cooed as he placed his arm over Arthurs shoulder. 

Francis glanced at Arthur to see that the Queen was already staring at him, eyes narrowed with bitterness. Despite this, Francis knew that he was not willing to let Arthur die, for despite everything that has happened: Francis knew that he still felt nothing but adoring love for the Queen of Spades.


	10. Power of the Ace

Francis could only watch in shock at the monster he created, the intense atmosphere hung over everyone’s heads like a storm-cloud. However, not many people understood the cause, and were too anxious to ask. No one but Francis truly understood what began to events that had unfolded.

His anxiety shrouded over Francis’ heart, destroying the King’s appetite, the Jokers haunting prediction weighed heavily on his mind. Francis knew that his nightmare wasn’t going to end until he guaranteed Arthur’s safety. Little did the King and Queen of Spades know, their lives depended on the King of Diamonds.

They had been over exaggerating how well their Kingdom is doing although they are developing the inventions that they promised; however, the situation was far graver than they were willing to admit. This was all a cover to encourage the other Kingdoms to make deals with them, so they have something to bring back to their angry crowd.  
Francis knew that a partnership with him would be the defining factor in satisfying the masses, but without it; they would be thrown to the wolves and their Kingdom will crumble. Francis was the only person who knew this, and so it was his duty to do what he could. He no longer cared about Arthur’s feelings towards him; saving his life was all that mattered to Francis now. Arthur could hate him in the end… but as long as he was safe…

Francis had to fight the urge to stare at the Spades as he tried to plan a way to get near them without starting another commotion. He decided that it would be best if Lili was the one who approached Arthur tomorrow morning and proposed a new deal. Francis knew that Arthur and Alfred would have a hard time calling their Ace on such a sweet young girl, and there won’t be an issue because Francis would not be there to discuss it.

He spent nearly an hour discussing it with Vash, it took a lot of hard work—and begging, to convince Vash to approve of a new agreement that would grant the Spades an advantage of paying 75 percent on all food related exports from the Diamond Kingdom. With some hard work on their part: the Kingdom of Diamonds would not suffer from this agreement, and there was no doubt that the people of the Kingdom of Spades will appreciate that.

However, before Francis could reach Lili and instruct her on the new plan, all of the Monarchs were called to the Ballroom, where the Diamond Ball took place. It was time for the Competition of Aces.  
It was another traditional display of strength and loyalty, this time it involved the Aces. In pairs, each Ace has to engage in a one-on-one battle with each other. Eventually everyone will fight each other, and in the end there will be one victor. The previous year, the last Ace of Spades won, and everyone wondered whether Matthew would be able to live up to his predecessor’s goal. The purpose of this event was for the Aces to display their ability to protect their King and Queen. As well as being a tradition, it was an opportunity for the Aces to fight and show off their skills on behalf of their monarchs.  
Some Monarchs took this as an opportunity to place bets on their Ace, and sometimes it can become extremely competitive, especially when the Ace knows how much money their monarchs have put on them winning against a particular Ace, or winning the entire competition.  
Francis took to his throne and watched as the other monarchs did the same, he couldn’t help but notice the Spades monarchs sitting directly across from him. He couldn’t bear to look at Arthur as they sat on their personalised thrones.

Francis saw that Antonio was staring at them, but his eyes focussed on their Ace, who talked to his King.  
Antonio smirked, “I will get revenge on the Spades for that embarrassment…”

Francis chuckled, making his anxiety with confidence, a skill that he has been able to improve over the past couple of days, “Heh, try to not hurt him too bad.”

“Don’t be too confident,” Vash grumbled, “We haven’t seen the new Ace of Spades fight yet, we don’t know his skills.”  
Vash was right; no one has ever seen the new Ace of Spades fight yet, no one can determine what his strengths or weaknesses are. And that made him a threat.

The competition had finally begun, and Antonio was drawn to go first, battling against the Ace of Hearts, Lovino.

Lovino smiled at Antonio and muttered a threat to the Ace of Diamonds, who only laughed in response. They already knew each other as friends, so the competition between them was friendly as their weapons collided. The Ace of Hearts was shorter than the other Aces, but made up for it with his impressive speed. He was able to leap past Antonio, swinging his spear, only for it to be deflected by Antonio. Spectators began to cheer as the Aces put on a marvellous show, both showing off their greatest skills, all while not breaking eye contact with each other.

Lovino was able to perform flawless cartwheels as he danced around the Ace of Diamonds, occasionally swinging at him with his spear, trying to find an opportunity to catch him off guard.  
Antonio swung his mace and barely missed Lovino, making the crowd gasp, fearing that the battle was over. However Lovino dropped to the floor and swung his leg, hitting Antonio behind the knee. If Lovino had kicked him any harder, he would have fallen however; Antonio turned around and pressed his foot into Lovino’s chest, pinning him to the floor and pointing the mace at his face, ending the battle.  
They stared at each other in silence as the crowd cheered at the display; Lovino cursed as Antonio chuckled, helping him to his feet. The Aces laughed as they shook hands before Antonio returned to his King, and Lovino was to face his next opponent.

Francis was too consumed by his thoughts to watch the other battles; he tried his hardest to look more interested in the competition. But every time he tried to pull himself away from the thoughts, the more he could feel them pulling him back. He imagined Arthur wheezing and bleeding as he struggled to breathe at the end of a rope, with people holding pitchforks and torches watching and screaming. It was the kind of horror that would give any monarch nightmares. And it was consuming Francis to imagine it happening to someone he loved.  
He returned to consciousness to see Antonio fall to the Ace of Clubs, the young woman had managed to take Antonio down after a long fight.

Francis couldn’t help but notice her feminine armour, and the long green tail-skirt that flowed behind her as she took each powerful step. She kept his long light hair out, with a dark ribbon tied around her head.

Francis watched as Matthew finally stepped out from behind his King’s throne to face Antonio, his sword already out. This was the moment that everyone had waited for, everyone was determined to see just how good the Ace of Spades was and what his strengths and weaknesses were going to be. Francis watched at Matthew’s eyes changed from round and sweet, to narrow and vicious, Matthew became terrifying to face and Francis began to worry for Antonio.

Matthew and Antonio stood across from each other, their weapons at the ready. Like the good sportsmen they were, Antonio and Matthew shared a few words and bowed their heads.  
Antonio made the first move and swung his mace at Matthew, expecting him to duck to avoid the swing, however, Matthew only held his sword and held it still as it collided with the mace, stopping it from moving any further.

During this fight, it became obvious what the strength Ace of Spades was, he was brave. He swung his sword at Antonio when others would have ducked or avoided it. He was so powerful; he turned the tables and forced Antonio to back away in an effort to avoid Matthew’s vicious swings.  
Antonio struggled to keep up as he struggled to stay on his feet and concentrate on Matthew’s movements. He was definitely caught off guard by the young Ace, perhaps which would have been the young man’s plan after all.

Suddenly, Matthew took another swing, stopping before the sword collided with the Ace of Diamonds neck, ending the battle and earning victory in the name of the Spades. The mouths of everyone present watched with shock as Matthew and Antonio stood in silence, as though neither of them could believe that the battle was over already.  
As soon as Matthew lowered his sword, Antonio took his hand and enthusiastically shook it, smiling at Matthew and speaking to him, probably praising him on his skill and congratulating him on his victory. Matthew finally returned to normal, and smiled at Antonio and replied to him, when both Aces smiled, thanked each other, before returning to their Kings.  
It appeared that the Ace of Spades was a stronger opponent than most people predicted.

By the end of this round, Lovino had lost to Natalia and Matthew, and by the end of round two, Antonio lost to Natalia and Matthew as well.  
The entire crowd went silent as Natalia stood alone in the centre of the fighting area, waiting for her next opponent, this was going to be the deciding battle, and no one could predict whether victory will go to the Spades, or the Clubs. Everyone watched silently as the Ace of Spades made his way to Natalia, staring at her like a solider would stare at the enemy.

Matthew and Natalia talked to each other quietly, wishing each other luck, before revealing their swords. And finally; the battle began.  
Everyone was impressed by the display of skill and power shown by both Aces, they both appeared to take the battle extremely seriously, as they both took risks to establish dominance over the other. Despite this, the battle raged on as the point of advantage swapped between being in favour of the Spades and Clubs.  
Matthew fought with the power and loyalty of a Knight, whilst Natalia fought with the skill and grace of an assassin.

Matthew swung his sword at Natalia, only for it to collide with her own, however no one expected her to draw out a dagger from her belt as she stepped towards the Ace of Spades, taking him by surprise as she pressed the blade against his neck.  
The Aces stared at each other silently, as Matthew began to process what just happened.

“VICTORY TO THE CLUBS!!” A voice announced as the crowd erupted into applause; however the Ace's still stood in their position, engaging in conversation, with Natalia’s blade still against Matthew’s neck. Despite their position, the conversation appeared to be casual, before Natalia finally released Matthew, letting him return to his monarchs as she did hers.  
Victory had gone to the Clubs, and King Ivan and Queen Elizabeta couldn’t be prouder of their Ace, as seen by their joy over the banquet.

Despite his loss, Francis could hear Alfred and Arthur praising their Ace as though he had won, thanking him for doing so well. Francis couldn’t help but worry about the Spades during the entire banquet, so much so that he could barely bring himself to eat his food. He feared for what was going to come, as he felt time slowly slipping away from him like sand though his fingers. He knew that he had to get Lili to talk to Arthur as soon as possible, however, before he could speak to her privately, the young Queen retired to bed, leaving Francis to ponder about his plan throughout the night.

Despite his anxiety, Francis fell to sleep relatively quickly, as though something was pulling him into a deep unconsciousness.  
Until he suddenly opened his eyes and ears to the world the formed around him. Faceless people stood around him in a crowd, all of them were calling in anger as they held torches of fire and pitchforks. Francis was standing in the middle of an enraged mob and could not remember how he got there.

The people around him were faceless, angry, and hungry, determined to see those who wronged them be punished for their misdeeds. Francis began to walk through the crowd, careful to not touch any of  
the figures around them. His golden clothing stuck out like a sore thumb against the peasant and merchant clothing of the figures around him, and he worried about being spotted, however everyone seemed too focussed on the events in front of them to even notice him.

Francis froze when he noticed the scenery build around him he noticed the symbol of Spades hanging on dirty and ripped banners that lined the stone walls and windows of the familiar Spades Courtyard, which led to the door of the grand Castle of Spades. A large wooden stage had been set up before the grand staircase that led into the Spades Castle, what shocked Francis the most was the presence of two hanging nooses that hung in the centre of the stage, waiting for their next victims.

And then that’s when he saw someone with a familiar face, the Joker.  
“You’re taking too long!” He explained, “Let me show you what the future will look like if you do not act now.”

“Where am I?” Francis asked.

The Jokers blood red eyes narrowed before he spoke in a deep and sinister voice, “The future. On the day where the Kingdom of Spades will fall.”


	11. Desperation

The longer the Joker stared at him, the more the reality began to dawn on Francis, and it became clear to him that he was in a dream, and the Joker was showing him another vision. However, he knew that this one wasn’t going to be anything like the first one… 

“What has happened?” Francis asked, before frowning with confusion, “Or should I say, what will happen?” 

“On the night the rebels stormed the palace, King Alfred and Queen Arthur were taken as prisoners by their own people,” The Joker explained, “that was when the Revolution took a dark turn…” 

“But, the Ace—“

“Dead.” The Joker spat, “he died protecting his King... He and the Jack were murdered by the crowd on the night the monarchy lost control of the palace. Thus, the King and Queen were left unprotected… and left to be captured by the masses of angry and bloodthirsty revolutionaries.” 

“That… can’t be…” Francis gasped. 

“The former monarchs of Spades left the Kingdom in such a shocking state; handing the Kingdom to Alfred and Arthur was like handing down a curse.” The Joker explained. “the people are angry and hungry, and they don’t care who has to suffer, they believe that ending the monarchy will end their pain.” 

“Where are the former monarchs? They should answer for their negligence!!” Francis growled. 

“They left on the night of Alfred and Arthur’s coronation, they knew that a storm was coming, and so they retreated deep into a villa in the Hearts Countryside, where no one will ever find them, where no one knows who they are.” The Joker explained, as Francis struggled to believe that a group of monarchs could be so negligent to their Kingdom, and then pass on their punishments to Alfred and Arthur.  
“They’re untouchable now, and their problems have become King Alfred and Queen Arthurs responsibilities.” 

“This isn’t right! This can’t happen!” Francis explained before the crowd suddenly became wild and animalistic, screaming and yelling, it rang through Francis’ ears making him cringe. 

“The Revolutionaries have good intentions; however they’re using force rather than communication. The Kingdom of Spades is going to fall into chaos and civil war, in which the revolutionaries will win, and a Spades republic will be born. However… it won’t help. The wrong people will rise to power and not run the land the way it wants to be. People will die for pointless causes, and massacres will determine the leaders. Mothers, babies and pregnant women will be killed in order to prevent the birth of the next monarchs. Revolution in the Kingdom of Spades will not bring prosperity, not yet. The land is not ready to move past the age of Kingdoms, and will be swift in getting revenge for being forced to change.” 

The crowd began to move as the Joker disappeared, Francis figured that it would be easier to move with the crowd, he listened to the thick accents of the Spades people as they screamed and cried. 

“DOWN WITH THE CROWN!!”

“SEND THEM TO HELL!!” 

“GIVE US OUR COUNTRY BACK!!!” 

“KILL THE KING!!” 

“GIVE US THE QUEENS HEAD!!!” 

"SPILL THEIR ROYAL BLOOD!!" 

"REVOLUTION!! REVOLUTION!! REVOLUTION!!" 

The chants nearly brought Francis to tears, no monarch, especially Arthur, deserved to have these things said about them, especially by their own people. Francis was astonished by the anger of the crowd, and was still angry himself over how all of this hatred was directed to innocence. Francis’ eyes widened when the crowd began to cheer as a group of men with weapons and torches of fire walked onto the stage, and one man stood in the middle of the nooses, the crowd cheered to greet him, as though he was their leader.  
The man was dressed in a blue and black tunic, with light blonde hair and narrow violet eyes, his pale skin glowed in the light generating from the fire. A section of his hair was held back by a small cross hair-piece, holding his hair off of half of his face. 

A taller man with bright blonde hair stood behind him, carrying a long flag pole which bore the flag of the Spades Monarchy.  
“TONIGHT!!” He began in a thick northern accent, “THE REVOLUTION COMES FIRST!! THE MONARCHY HAS HAD TOO MANY CHANCES AND THEY HAVE LET US DOWN FOR THE LAST TIME!! TONIGHT!! IT ALL ENDS!!” 

Two figures were led up the stairs, wearing ripped white and royal blue clothing, with noticeable blood stains splashed on their clothing, silk pillow cases covered their entire heads, which only made them appear more hurt and frightened, and Francis could only imagine what horrors they had been through. Francis felt as though his heart was about to give out when he realised who the figures were, and what was about to happen to them. 

“They have been through things that no couple should ever have to go through… separated, abused, neglected, denied their other half...” The Joker sighed, “That was the first of many crimes of this revolution.”

“THE REVOLUTION IS BORN TONIGHT!!” The Revolutionary screamed as he lifted his arm, the people before him screamed with appreciation and joy as the pillowcases were lifted off of the figures heads, revealing the faces underneath them. 

The beauty and life that once filled Arthurs eyes had been washed away and left nothing but sadness behind, the lush green in his eyes were tampered by endless crying, and the skin around his eyes were red from past bruising and purple from lack of sleep. Dried up clubs of blood were littered on the corners of his lips and around his nostrils, indicating only some of the pain and torture Arthur must have been through. The Queens legs shook, as though too weak to hold his weight, and the rest of his body was frail and battered. Francis heart ached more the longer he looked at him, Arthur never deserved to be in such a state of pain.  
Alfred looked no better than his husband. An ugly bruise stained the once perfect skin on his cheek, and his eyes were narrowed with pain, as though it hurt to see alone, he was a lesser form of his charismatic self. His eyes had been drained of any life... The King may as well have been dead already, he stared emotionlessly at the raging mob of people before him. He looked as though he had already been beaten to the edge of his life: there was nothing left of him.  
The monarchs were in pain, and looked as though they could barely stand on their own, and the noises of the crowd could knock them down at any second.  
However, the second they turned their heads and saw each other, some form of life returned to the monarchs, as they attempted to run to each other before being held back by their escorts. 

“ARTHUR!!!” Alfred screamed as he snatched Arthur’s hand, before being snatched by the guards. Arthur and Alfred screamed as they were being forced apart, they cried and wailed as though they hadn’t seen each other in weeks and their separation anxiety had reached unimaginable heights. Arthur screamed loudly as he was lifted off of his feet, and separated from Alfred. 

Arthur's screams travelled through Francis' entire body, shaking him to he core. He trembled as he heard his love cry helplessly, like a kitten trapped in the jaws of a wolf. The screams alone produced the first tears in Francis' eyes, as he struggled to think of a way that he could end the pain that Arthur was going through. 

“ALFRED!!! AAHH!!! ALFRED!!” Arthur screamed loudly as he struggled to fight against the guard like Alfred struggled against his own. Arthur screamed again, but in pain as he was forced back onto the ground, falling to his knees before being pulled up by his shoulders like a puppet.  
Alfred and Arthur watched each other with tears in their eyes as stools were placed underneath the nooses, and they were pushed to step up, face-to-face with the holes of their nooses. 

“NO!!” Francis screamed as he began to run through the ground, pushing past every single person who stood in his way between him and Arthur. “ARTHUR!! NO!! WAIT!! DON'T!!” Before he could break away from the crowd and reach the stage, hands came from everywhere and held him still, grabbing his arms, torso, legs and arms. The crowd held him in place, despite how hard he fought to break free, one hand grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look up at the stage, with a front row seat to the show. 

Francis looked at the stage to see the Joker staring at him as he stood between Alfred and Arthur as they stood on their stools, with their heads in the nooses. “You need to stop this from happening, or the world as you know it is going to crumble, and it will start with the one you love. Don’t rely on Lili now, her time has passed. It is up to you now!”  
Francis desperately fought against the crowd, not caring that their nails dug into his skin and pulled his hair as they kept him still. Francis’ eyes gravitated towards Arthur; he was helpless as he looked to his husband, tears streaming down his face like rivers as his eyes overflowed with terror. 

“I love you…” 

Two men propped their feet onto the stools as the crowd began to chant, calling for the execution.  
The crowd went wild as their monarchs bodies trembled from the fear, dreading the death that awaited them from the hands of their own people.  
Francis felt his entire body freeze when Arthur’s eyes met his, Arthur’s terrified eyes send chills through Francis’ entire body and stung his heart. Arthur’s eyes cried for mercy and help as Francis resumed his attempt to fight against the crowd, desperate to get to him. But like every time before, he was not strong enough to fight them.  
It was then that Francis felt his tears run down his neck, as his crying ran beyond his control. He found himself screaming Arthur’s name, struggling to breathe through his screaming and tears, begging for the dream to end, begging to not see it end here… 

Arthur’s dry lips parted as he took in a deep breath, knowing that it would be his last, and he stared directly into Francis’ eyes, giving him a glimpse of the man that Francis had grown to love so much. “Save me…” 

“ARTHUR!! DON'T DO THIS TO HIM!! PLEASE!! DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!! DON'T HURT HIM!!” 

Suddenly, the stools underneath Alfred and Arthur's stools were kicked from under their feet, causing the royals to fall into their nooses and hang by their necks, whilst the flag behind them was set on fire, igniting the end of the Kingdom of Spades. The force of the fall wasn’t strong enough to immediately break their necks, so death was not instant, Francis watched in horror as the crowd roared. 

Arthur and Alfred struggled against the weight of their own bodies pulling on their necks, the nooses stealing away their ability to breathe. Arthur eyes rolled back as his face turned blue, before he finally scummed and stopped moving. Francis begged for him to break free and run away, but Arthur did not move… 

Francis sat up and screamed, startling himself as he woke from his nightmare, he suddenly realised that he needed to find the Spades, and now.  
Jumping out of bed, Francis quickly dressed in the most basic of suits, forgetting entirely about a waistcoat or his golden coat, or looking even slightly like a King. His fingers trembled from the adrenaline as he tied his blonde hair up with a blue ribbon. He snatched the first cloak he could see, a dark brown light-weight cloak as he ran towards the door to his chambers, starling the first servants he came across when the door to his chambers slammed shut. 

“Where are the Spades?!” Francis boomed. 

“Your highness!” The maid stuttered, “we were just ordered to clean their chambers, sir!” 

“What?!” Francis asked, startled and angered by her confession, knowing that the Chambers were not supposed to be cleaned until the Monarchs had left the castle. He knew that he needed to find Vash and demand him to explain why the Spades chambers were being cleaned. 

No one could stand in Francis way as he marched to Vash's office, determined to receive an explanation as to why the Spades chambers were being cleaned. The servants he passed all dashed out of his way, shocked to see their King in such a state of visible rush. His cheeks were red from his growing stress, he was dressed like a commoner and had the hair of one too, however what was most visible was his lack of care for their observations.

Francis pushed open the doors to his Jacks office with such a loud ferocity, it shocked the young blonde as he sat at his desk, obviously not expecting his King to be awake this early in the morning, or to be in the state that he was.

"Why are the Spades chambers being cleaned!?" Francis asked. Vash's eyes narrowed as he composed himself from his surprised state, as Francis first question had answered many of his own. 

“They ordered to leave this morning,” Vash explained.

“WHAT?!” Francis roared, being once again hit by the image of Arthur hanging by a rope, this was his last chance to save him: and he was running out of time. “No!” 

“Francis, you’re being erratic!” Vash snapped, “This can’t be because of Arthur! Look at you, you are a mess and you’re hardly dressed! You have become a mad man because of him! This obsession of yours has gone too far!! You nearly had our kingdom accept that terrible deal of theirs! Just let him go!"

“No, this is so much bigger than that! I can't let him go... I need to save him!” Francis snapped, before growling pushing the hair that had fallen onto his face back with his trembling fingers, “UGH! I’m running out of time!!”  
Before Vash could say anything else, Francis broke into a run, desperate to reach the stables as fast as he could.

This time, instead of walking in an angry strut, Francis was running down the hallways of his grand and bright palace. With every big leap he took, he could hear the seconds tick by, and he could feel Arthur get further and further away from him. He dashed down every hallway, feeling his exhausted body beg for a break, but he could not allow it. He huffed as he jumped down multiple steps at once like a child, rather than step down each one individually. He ran like the mad man he was, desperate to be as quick as possible, not letting the concerned stares of his palace staff weigh him down. He no longer cared about anything, he needed to see Arthur, then would he allow himself to relax.

But the further he ran without seeing Arthur only made him feel worse, they must have already left the palace. He could feel his chance slipping through his fingers... Francis only stopped running to prevent himself from slamming into the walls of the palace stables that stood on the barrier of the White palace.

It was a young stable boy who saw Francis first, being the first servant to be able to speak to the King since his run began, “shall I prepare a carriage, sir?” 

“There’s no time, prepare the fastest horse we have, please hurry!” Francis ordered, wheezing as his lungs ached from the lack of oxygen and his heart ached from the stress.  
As he waited for the stable boy to collect the horse and prepare the saddle, Francis paced around the entrance of the stable, growing more anxious and stressed as every second passed. He could only see it as Arthur getting further away from him and closer to the noose. He knew that Alfred and Arthur arrived by boat, so they should be at the docks, they would be preparing to leave soon, depending on how early they left. All Francis could do was pray that they hadn’t already boarded the boat.  
As Francis thought more, the more he panicked, what if Arthur had already left? What if he is too late!? Arthur will hang from that rope and his kingdom will go to ruin! Francis could feel his sanity slip away the more he waited for the horse to arrive, he was tempted to run into the stable himself... Francis felt as though he was about to break down and have an even larger panic-attack however this was lightened by a little bit following the emergence of a white horse wearing a saddle and the same stable boy.

"Thank you," Francis replied to the stable boy, giving him a nod. Pretending that everything was ok... 

“Francis!” A familiar voice cried as Francis hoisted himself onto the horses back, taking the reins into his hands. He looked back down to see Lili running to the horse with her yellow gown flowing behind her, her eyes wide with panic and uncertainty, “what are you doing?” 

“Lili, I promise that I’ll explained what is happening when I return, even though I doubt that you will believe me,” Francis explained as he pulled the reins, beckoning the horse forward into a canter, before breaking into a gallop and leaving Lili standing at the stable. 

Francis was relieved that the stable boy had indeed selected the fastest horse, as it passed dozens of carriages and other riders on its way to the docks, Francis’ long cloak flowing behind him as the horse sped down the pathway and through the village.  
All he could think about was Arthur, and how he could prevent his death. Francis no longer cared about his passionate love for the Queen, the fact that his life was in Francis’ hands consumed him. Even if Arthur was married to another man, as long as he was alive and happy: Francis’ love for him would never die. With the image returning to Francis mind, Arthur’s terrified eyes pierced Francis’ heart and he knew that he would not be able to live with himself if his nightmare became reality. what kind of King would he be if he couldn't keep the love of his life alive...?

People gasped as they saw their King ride by them on his steed, galloping like a knight on his way to save the day. With a determined look on his face, he rode past groups of people, carts and carriages with ease, letting no man stand in his way between him and his goal.  
The city that laid outside of the Diamond Palace came to life every morning, people flooded out of the stone and wood buildings that lined the wide stone-paved streets. People set up their carts of vegetables, fruits and other goods outside of the castle, forming the bustling markets. Francis watched people look down at him from their second-story Windows as he passed by, amazed by the presence of their much loved King. If this had been any other day, Francis would have engaged with his people, and promise to do good by them... But today, he galloped past, undeterred by the growing number of people that gathered outside.  
The sun shone down onto the streets of the Kingdom and the sky reflected a beautiful shade of blue, sadly for Franics, it reflected near perfect sailing conditions... He knew as soon as he could smell the salt of the sea, that he was getting close, and the streets were about to get far more crowded.

Like a whip to his back, Francis gasped as the noise of Arthur's scream ran through his mind, like the Joker was reminding him of what was at stake. And so, without fear he shook on his horses reigns, encouraging the beast to gallop forward, begging it to go even faster.

The wind roared past Francis' ears as he horse picked up speed, before sweerving to avoid a cart that came out from behind a building. It was in that brief moment that Francis saw his opening, a quiet path that led up the hill.  
Wasting no more time, Francis beconned the animal to gallop to the hill and make the journey upwards without distraction or obstacles. 

Francis sighed with relief when his horse rode along the edge of the hill, Francis looked down the hill to see the beautiful blue ocean, and felt as though he could scream when he saw a mighty wooden ship sitting at the dock, with the royal blue symbol of Spades donning the flags on the base of the ship. 

They haven’t left yet… 

Francis begged the horse to go faster down the hill, as he struggled to steer the powerful animal away from carts and people who were on the same dirt and sand path.  
Francis couldn’t help but gasp when he looked at the ship and watched two figures in blue cloaks with glistening blonde hair begin to walk up the plank, beginning to board the ship.  
Immediately, Francis’ eyes gravitated to Arthur as he held his husbands hand, Francis could feel his final chance slip between his fingers, with every step they took up the plank. 

Arthur held on tightly to Alfred's hand, his head watching his feet as his eyes were narrow and deep in thought, obviously wondering whether he had done enough to satisfy his Kingdom. Even in this state, Francis still saw nothing but beauty within Arthur, and was willing to sacrifice his dignity and his honour in order to keep him safe...

“ARTHUR!” Francis cried as his horse stepped off of the sand path and leapt onto the wooden dock. Quickly Francis halted his horse and swang off of the beast, breaking into a run as soon as his feet hit the wood of the dock. “ARTHUR, ALFRED, WAIT!!”  
Francis watched Arthur's head snap upward, before turning to look at him with those wide green eyes, staring at Francis as he ran to him. Like when he first saw him, Francis' vision blurred, with Arthur offering the only clarity, the only goal... Francis felt his heart soar when Arthur opened his mouth to draw in a breath, completely unaware that Francis was here to save his life. Arthur's bold eyebrows curved into a frown as he stared only at Francis, wondering what had possessed the mad-King to do this, for him? 

To Francis' delight, Arthur and Alfred stopped before they could make it onto the ship, pausing to stare at the King as though he was a madman.  
Francis stopped before the plank, preventing himself from grabbing Arthur and forcing him away from the boat himself… 

“What are you doing here?!” Alfred hissed loudly, as though he was insulted by Francis’ actions. Franics could not blame the young King as he took a step down the plank, partially covering Arthur from Francis' sight, assuming what the King of Diamonds plans were. 

Francis could only be happy for Arthur... He married someone so ready to protect him.  
But Francis was not going to let Alfred scare him away from his final chance to change the dark future ahead of them. 

“Seventy-five!!” Francis wheezed, feeling as though he was about to be sick from the mixture of anxiety, adrenaline and straining exercise, “Seventy-five percent!!” 

“What?” Arthur asked as he took a step down the plank, but Alfred’s grip on his hand prevented him from moving any further. 

“The deal! I’ll trade my grain and food with you! You only pay seventy-five percent!” Francis explained as he felt his messy hair fall from his ribbon and onto his face, making him look more like a madman than the ludicrous King he had previously presented himself as. Francis eyes widened with desperation as he watched Arthur's face react to his words, being tempted by the deal. Whereas Alfred remained cold, imagining what Francis was capable of... “It’s still a better deal for you than what ever has been arranged in the history of our kingdoms!” 

“Why are you doing this?!” Alfred asked as he pushed himself further in front of Arthur, as though to shield him, knowing that Francis had been staring. “What do you want?!” 

Francis no longer cared about how Alfred felt towards him; it was Arthur’s wellbeing that mattered to the King of Diamonds, so Francis knew that he had to lie.  
“My Kingdom is a lot more desperate than I have led everyone to believe. I need this arrangement, badly.” Francis thought hard about his lie, pondering over which words would work the best. “Don’t think of me and don’t think of the sins of my heart… think of your people…”  
Francis knew that he had struck the right chord, as Alfred and Arthur glanced at each other, considering the deal; and remembering what waited for them in their Kingdom.  
“Think about how a good a deal revolving around food would be for them…” 

It was Arthur who pushed himself past Alfred. With their hands still connected, Arthur pulled Alfred off of the plank, so the monarchs stood before the King of Diamonds. Both monarchs scared at him, analysing his words by looking into his eyes; trying to piece together the motivation behind them. 

After receiving a nod from Alfred, Arthur extended his hand towards Francis, “deal.”  
Francis finally felt as though he could breathe and a weight had been lifted off of his shoulder as he held on tightly to the Queens soft hand, shaking it with appreciation, overwhelmed with happiness.

Francis felt as though he could finally breathe again, knowing that he had secured Arthur's future and knowing that he was going to be safe. However, he could not blame the Monarchs for being cautious as they agreed to return to the palace to engage in the remaining hours of the day. Francis returned to his horse and Alfred and Arthur returned to their carriage with their Jack and Ace following.

Francis watched as Arthur stepped into the carriage, analysing the beautiful mans form as he stepped through the small door, a flush of warmth rushed through Francis body, knowing that he could relax now. Francis also watched as the Jack and Ace made their way into the carriage. The young Ace glanced at Francis as he propped himself onto the first step of the carriage. Franics wondered what made the young man wait, until he saw the ace mouth "thank you" before joining his monarchs in the carriage, and closing the door behind him.

Francis knew then that he had done the right thing...

Nearly a year after that day, the monarchs saw each other again in the dark of night in the Ballroom in the Palace of Clubs.  
However the monarchs were being watched, a figure stood on the thin branch of a dying tree just outside the green tinted window. The figure was dressed in black, a stark contrast to the chilling whiteness of the snow. The figure wasn’t alone though, in his pale hands, he held a baby; of which whose chest was branded with the cursed mark of the Joker. 

“These are the men and women that you are going to grow up watching over…” The Joker explained as he brushed the baby’s thin blonde hair with his black fingernails. “Peter… Hm; I guess that name isn’t too bad, I was born as a Gilbert, after all.”  
The Joker held the baby tightly in the dark blanket, protecting its precious skin from the cold, “someday I am going to die, and you will take my place… so I have to teach you quickly about the current monarchs, and their stories. As well as the stories of those who will rule after them…”  
The baby made a whimpering noise as Gilbert looked through the window, watching the monarchs dance together, and their national colours created a show of contrasting colours on the dance floor. Green with Yellow, Red with Blue, Green with Red and Yellow with Blue…  
“What I find funny, is that if the King of Diamonds had arrived at least a moment later a year ago, the King and Queen of Spades would have died on this night. The King of Diamonds fought between his heart and his duty. But in the end he pushed aside his feelings to save someone he loved, despite them never being able to love him in return. It is that selflessness that makes an ordinary King, a great King. But what makes this so much sweeter is the fact that the King of Diamonds still loves the Queen of Spades, and he always will."  
The baby made a noise, struggling to fight his slumber.  
“I know, it’s a tragedy. However, his heart was what prevented the worst disaster to ever befall the age of Kingdoms. We have done our job: we have secured the security of the Kingdoms, and thus, the land will allow time to pass smoothly.” 

Gilbert glanced through the window again to see two figures dancing together on the dancefloor, and he smiled, thinking about the history between them, and the feelings behind their eyes. One was in love with the other, who was happily married to the King of another Kingdom. Despite this, the relationship between the Kingdoms of Spades and Diamonds shall continue to grow, at the expense of Francis’ loving, but forgiving, heart… 

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for showing so much support for this story, it makes writing so much more worth it to see that it makes other people happy.  
> However, this isn't the end of this Cardverse AU, I have developed a prequel, let me know in the comments if you'd be interested in it.  
> It is pretty much the story of Alfred and Arthur's rise to the throne of Spades, and the development of their succession and the revolution that builds around them, as they fight the tradition that tries to keep them apart. 
> 
> I look forward to posting more stories on this website, as I have a lot of ideas that I can't wait to write out. 
> 
> (Note, I used to write for Fanfiction, and then my girlfriend had the genius idea of writing for AO3, and so I plan to rewrite all of my other stories for this site, so buckle your seat-belts, and prepare for a lot of stories.)


End file.
